Club Rose
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun. Pairing (s): White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others
1. Club Rose pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Cell Phone

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Club Rose. A Club Owned by the one and only Red Rose. I do not Own RWBY in any way shape or form.

I wanted to give this a try and thought why not.

This is M for a reason, Strong language, Sex, and the mentions of Drugs, and Abuse

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Club Rose pt 1**

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Club rose- 1st floor**

 **2310**

Club Rose. The most popular Strip/Dance Club in Vale was jumping as always. Strippers walking around and flirting with men, Women and men buying drinks, VIP's getting lap dances, and strippers stripping. And this was only the first floor of the 4 floor building.

Red- the owner of the club- sat behind the bar. She didn't feel like sitting up in her office doing paperwork, so she was working the bar. At 24 years young Red stood at 5'3" with Solid c-cup breasts, long legs, and a plump rear that made a lot of men and women lust after her, with shoulder length black hair with red tips, silver eyes, luscious lips that were colored ruby red naturally and with a little gloss added an alluring effect, she wore a skin tight black shirt, skin tight blue jean pants, and red and black knee high, 2 inch heeled boots, a silver cross around her neck, and a red jacket.

Red looked on the stage where one of her favorite girls was working the pole and making Red want to jump her bones. Of course considering that this girl was her sisters girlfriend and she fucked her on the regular it wasn't that she hated her sister. Quite the opposite actually. Her sister was a prize fighter and Part time stripper that met Kitten- the girl on the stage- while Red was still fucking her. Her sister knew they still fucked, but didn't mind- especially when she got her fill of forbidden love-.

Red was brought out of her thoughts as one of her head of security walked up to her. He wasn't a large man and most people would think he was quite the wimp. To bad for them he was anything but. Jaune was a childhood friend of Red and at one point her boyfriend, before they realized they were better off as just friends. Jaune stood at 6'1" dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wore a short sleeve hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Strapped to his waist was a security belt that had pepper spray, zip-ties, and a glock 45. pistol.

Red was all about the safety of her people and she spared no expenses. Every year she had not only her security guards, but everyone who worked in the club get certified on how to handle a gun yearly, as well as self-defense classes. Cameras in the entire place-even the rooms-, and metal detectors at the front door.

"Hey Jaune. What's up?" asked Red with a smile.

"Junior showed up and said you two had business," said Jaune with a serious look on his face.

Red sighed in annoyance. Junior was one of her biggest competitors and rivals. While he didn't mess with the Stripper scene of night life. he had been trying to get Red to sell her club to him and become the manager of said club. Red found it hilarious as her club made more in one month then he did in a Quarter. Still he had been around for some years and had the bank to back up his talk.

Red sighed. "I'm not selling. Tell him to beat it," said Red leaving the bar.

Red made her way to the Spiral staircase that led to the 'Exclusive Members' Section of her club. This part of the club was membership only for the low low price of 500 lien a month. While the lower level was still fairly decent, this is where the real action began. The rules of the Kingdom of Vale was quite lean about sex and money compared to Atlas, Vacuo, or even Mistral.

You were considered a legal adult at age 15 and legally have sex at 14. Prostitution while not illegal was heavily frowned upon for various reasons. However to Red it meant something completely different.

A lot of money and fun. She capitalized on the sins of men and women alike to get what she wanted.

So caught up in her thoughts she almost didn't notice when two sets of hands started to grope and fondle her breasts, a hand sliding into her pants, and a tongue invading her mouth, teeth on her neck. Red closed her eyes in pleasure as one of the hands found it's want into her lower lips lightly fingering her. Teasing her.

Anywhere else this would be sexual assault, but for Club Rose this was Normal. from the second floor up money and sex ruled. If you played your cards right any of the 15 rooms off the main floor were available for use for however long you needed- so long as you didn't fall asleep-. Talking, dancing, sex. Almost everything was on the table here. Of course it wasn't just a mass orgy on this floor. Even this place had rules had to be followed.

What the two people were doing was within the limits of said rules.

The person in front of her pulled back and gave her a cocky smile. It was one of the women who often pursued her and got into her pants multiple times. Coco Adel, so the person behind her must have been floor 2 exclusive stripper Emerald.

Both women were beautiful if for different reasons. Coco is a Modal and Fashion designer of her own personal line that was a hit throughout the 4 kingdoms territories and smaller City-states. At 27 Coco was quite tall standing at 6' even with Decent sized breasts of Large C-cup breasts wearing long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold cross-hairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Normally Coco was decked out in more, but Red already knew that Coco has a fetish for ripping clothes while having sex.

The girl behind her wasn't much better. Emerald Sustrai was on of Red's favorite strippers – sluts- and when they worked the stage together they were called the Gemstones and were well known for kissing and grinding together on stage. Emerald was a pretty young 25, stood at 5'8" with D-cup breasts, medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wore skin tight white shorts, and a green tube top.

"Girls I'm flattered, but I'm not on the menu tonight... Ahh!" moaned out Red, as she was guided into the room marked 4.

 **Warning Lemon**

Emerald closed and locked the door, as Coco removed Red's pants, more like ripping them clean off of her legs. Coco smiled as she leaned between Red's legs and began to Lick and suck on her clit. Red tried not to moan, but quickly found her lips occupied by Emerald sitting on her face completely naked, her lower lips already dripping wet.

Red smirked as she knew that Emerald had already fucked someone. _"What a little slut she is,"_ Thought red as she proceeded to eat out the woman on top of her.

Red made sure that Emerald couldn't move by grabbing her supple thighs, digging her fingernails into them, leaving marks. Red bucked her own hips as Coco added fingers to the mix of eating her out. Red started bucking her hips as she came in Coco's mouth. Red felt Coco leave her legs, before moving away. This feeling didn't last long as she felt something massive enter her pussy.

So surprised she bucked Emerald hard sending her over the edge. Red looked up and saw that Coco had hidden her favorite strap-on under her pants and now planned on fucking her with it. Coco was an aggressive lover. Her favorite thing to do was make her lover cum as fast and as often as she could. Lifting one of Red's legs onto her shoulder she began to thrust hard and fast into Red.

"FUCK YES! FUCK ME COCO! FUCK ME!" yelled red arching her back in pleasure as she gripped the covers of the bed.

Emerald was sitting on the bed using a small dildo as she watched Coco fuck her boss. It wasn't uncommon for the CREM's to want to fuck Red. Red herself was frequently featured on her web show getting drilled by two or even three females, and rarely a male member of the staff.

"FUCK YES!" yelled Coco as both women seemed to shiver and buck, before Coco fell over sweat dripping from her body.

"Emey, you going to sit there or are you going to fuck me too?" asked Red with a smirk on her face.

Emerald smirked as she made her way over to Red. She always did love fucking her boss when she was given a free pass.

 **Lemon end.**

An Hour later the door to the room opened up and Red walked out in a red skirt and heels. She made her way to her to the third floor. She still had a lot of work to do before the night was over. Walking up the spiral Staircase she Walked into the Third Floor, The Club Rose Website Room, and Live Stream Sex show. 'Club Rose's Playroom'

While all the girls liked to frequent the Website, Red only had four Regulars that only worked the Web show with her Web Master Velvet. Neon, Penny, Arslan and Reese. None of the girls were working the Website tonight since Red had given them the night off after working for nearly 4 days straight to update the Hardware and site altogether.

Climbing the final set of Stairs Red found herself in her office. It also doubled as her bedroom when she couldn't go home. It was decorated with mini figurines of beast like figures, pictures of her and her sister lined her desk, and two filing cabinets. Her desk was oak, with A desk top set up and a Laptop, that linked them together.

Taking a seat on her bed she slowly went to her computer and began to do a bit of work. Even though she didn't want to she had bills to pay.

Ruby Rose didn't want to fall behind on her bills.

0000000000000000000000

And that is the first chapter of Club Rose! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I plan to release at irregular inter voles

Leave lots of likes and Reviews please


	2. Club Rose pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Cell Phone

Welcome to Chapter 2. This is gonna be good. No real lemons this Chapter.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Club Rose pt 2**

 **Location: Atlas**

 **Schnee Dust Company**

 **1300**

The clicking of a Scroll-keyboard was fast, before stopping. The woman who worked as the Secretary sighed as she finished her work for the day. Being the daughter of the CEO and a minor owner of the company gave her a bit of leeway, besides her Live-in boyfriend was suppose to be back home today, after 3 week tour with his Band SSSN, who had landed a Contract with Coco Adel.

Getting up out of her chair the Young woman grabbed her purse and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading home, as she stepped into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was one of the most beautiful women in the World or so she was told by her many the age of 25 She stood pretty short at 5'4" but with her heels she normally sat at 5'6" her hair was a long and ice white, she normally kept it offside to the right, ice blue eyes with a scar over her left eye, pale skin, wearing a white skirt, a white blouse, and a ice blue jacket with her family crest on it, knee high ice blue wedge heels with diamond dusting at the edge of them,

This young woman goes by the name Weiss Schnee, Youngest Child of the CEO, and Heiress to the Company. Since her sister had joined the Military and was technically disowned by her father, she still maintained a 15 percent share of the company.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom and past the front desk and to her car. It was a Brand new King Taiju (1) with a slick white appearance. Stepping into the car she began to drive down the road, once on the road, she began to sing, while working for the SDC she was also under a Musical contract. Stopping by the Store she bought some food. Weiss loved to cook and she planned out a evening that would be just perfect, for her and Neptune.

Weiss pulled up to her Downtown condo, and while she could stay anywhere she wanted, she chose this place for it's appearance. Living on the 7th floor with a 2 floor loft. Taking the food out of the car she began to make her way up to her home. Once at the door she stopped as she saw the door creaked. Setting the food down she reached into her purse and pulled out her .38 revolver. While she knew how to fight, her father made sure that she could protect herself if needed. Pushing the door open she began to walk into her home. She looked around, until she heard moaning and grunting coming for the stairs. Walking up the stairs slowly she aimed her gun until she found herself looking at HER boyfriend, in THEIR bed... with a woman riding him.

Weiss dropped her gun in shock, this startled both parties. The woman was just a random bimbo, but the man she had been together for well over 3 years. The man she had supported when he wasn't bringing in Lien because local gigs didn't do so well, the man she helped build up, the man she wanted to marry, The man she gave her first time to.

Neptune Vasilias.

Weiss picked up her gun and aimed it at Neptune! her finger on the trigger, fully ready to make him eat two bullets, along with the skank in her FUCKING bed!

"Snow Angel! Wait! Put the gun down!" yelled Neptune throwing the woman off and quickly grabbing his pants. "I can Explain!"

Weiss grit her teeth in anger. "Explain what!" asked Weiss, seeing nothing, but red. "How I find my Boyfriend for three years, fucking some tramp in OUR bed!? How I saw her bouncing up and down your dick! how could you Neptune!? I thought we had something! I thought we were in love!"

Neptune held up his hands. "Now Weiss...," said Neptune.

Weiss thumbed the hammer. "Get the fuck out of my house and never come back!" yelled Weiss.

Neptune didn't need to be told twice, before he ran like the devil was on his tail. The woman Quickly followed. Once alone Weiss allowed her tears to fall freely, before she began to destory everything in he house.

 **Location: Atlas**

 **Weiss's apartment**

 **0930- a week later**

A black 2019 Grimm Eclipse (2) pulled up to the outside of Weiss's building. Stepping out of the car was Weiss's big sister and the former heiress of the Schnee Dust company. Captain Winter Shcnee was a regal woman, she stood tall at 5'9" with large D-cup breasts and she looked a lot like Weiss, it would be more accurate to say that Weiss looked like Winter, except she wore her hair in a bun. She wore the Dress uniform of the Atlas Military since she normally worked With the General as his Secretary and head of the Atlas Special Forces.

Her father had given her a call not even an hour ago because Weiss had failed to come into work. This worried Winter since Weiss didn't just do things like this. Walking up to Weiss's apartment she used her spare key to unlock the door and was instently met with Disoray and chaos. This was not something Weiss would tolorae. Walking to the living room Winter found Weiss curled up in a ball watching trash Tv with with red eyes. Winter walked up to her sister and kneeled before her.

"Weiss baby? Are you okay? What happened!?" Asked Winter taking up a more motherly tone. She had been nearly 13 when Weiss was born and her mother died. After that she raised Weiss and looked at her closer to a daughter then a sister.

Weiss looked at her sister, before she found herself in the arms of Winter crying anew.

After balling her eyes out. Weiss told Winter everything that happened. Winter was furious about this! They then began to talk about her options. Selling the Condo was first on the list. Over the next few weeks she began to make preparations for her move to Vale. After speaking with their Father it was agreed that Weiss didn't need to be in Atlas for a while. So using his Position as CEO he set Weiss up with a Job working as the Head of the Val Department working closely with Several people who would help Weiss if she needed. Finally They bought an Apartment online that Weiss coule use as her own for as long as she needed

 **Location: Vale**

 **Wiess's new Apartment**

 **2023- a month later**

"Winter i'm fine!" said Weiss over the Scroll as she walked around the apartment. She wore a pair of white leather shorts,a ice blue off shoulder shirt, and heeled boots.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I just worry is all. You haven't been yourself since what happened," said Winter trying not to say Netpune's name.

Weiss felt a stab in her heart, before shaking it off. "Anyway why did you call? I thought you were heading to the field soon?" asked Weiss.

 _"I am, but I wanted to make sure you had fun So I set you up with a 3 month Access to the best Club in Vale. Club Rose," said Winter knowing that Weiss was about to blow her lid._

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled the younger Schnee sister. "How could you set me up an account with that place!? It's a glorifed whorehouse!"

Weiss had heard about Club Rose. It was all over the Web and Even TV as a local Hot Spot and a tourist attraction. It was a fucking Barlleado for Oum's shake! Why would Winter do this to her?

 _"Now Weiss it's not what you think. I'm actually a member of this club and it's website. I come here every few months to relieve stress. Go there tonight and you might just have some fun. If not for yourself then for me," said Winter_

Weiss sighed. "Not like I'm doing anything else tonight,"

 **Location: Club Rose**

 **2nd Floor**

 **2215**

Red walked out of a room licking her fingers clean. Her sister had been quite feisty after winning the Women's Middlewight Bare-kunchle championship title and had bought her girlfriend, Neon, and a bondage package for an entire night. Red joining them was just a bonus. Red stopped at the full length mirror and straightened out her black and red spaghetti strap dress with black stockings and high heels.

Walking down the stairs she found herself at the bar serving drinks and food. For a Friday it was actually tame and the boys hadn't beaten anyone up yet for getting a little touchy with her girls. It was around 2300 when she saw a woman walk in. Red sucked in a breath, the woman she saw walked with a cold kind of confidence that Red found very sexy, not to mention that snow white hair. She looked to be a bit lost in Red's opinion. As White walked up to the Bar Red pulled out a glass and put it in front of them.

"Hi there. I'm Red," said Red smiling.

"Hello. My name is Weiss," said Weiss a bit nervously.

Red couldn't hold in her smile. "Her confidant look and nervous behavior make her cuter," Thought Red.

"What can I get for you?" asked Red.

"I'll have a glass of SDC wine," said Weiss.

Red raised an eyebrow. "That's our top-shelf stuff. One glass costs 40 lien. You sure you want that?" asked Red.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Of course I want it. It might help me take my mind off of things," said the White haired woman. "My sister recommended that I come to this place and see about talking to someone. The only vibe I get here is a bunch of horny degenerates that like watching women degrade themselves

Red took out a bottle of wine, before pouring a glass for Weiss. "Yeah that's true most nights, but this is only the 1st floor, we resume the good stuff for level 2," said Red.

Remembering what Winter said Weiss turned to Red. "How do I get to level 2?" asked Weiss.

Red looked at her, before getting her own glass of wine. "First you have to sign up for membership, after that it's 500 lien a month for full access to level 2, as well as full membership to our website, a discount when your in the club, and access to everyone who works the second floor, including myself," said Red. "We still have rules that need to be followed though,"

"I don't even know why I'm here," said Weiss finishing her glass. "My big sister recommended that I come here,"

"Big sister?" said Red, before looking at Weiss, before gasping. "Your Winter's little sister! She gave me me a call a few hours ago. I got so caught up in work that I didn't even realize you were her! Follow me," said Red

Red lead Weiss upstairs to the CREM floor.

0000000000000000000000

And that wraps up chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it to some extent. Next chapter we'll start diving more into the story.

A/N

1: looks like a viper

2: looks like a Dodge challanger


	3. Club Rose pt 3

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

 **"Hello Red speaking," Scroll**

Welcome to chapter 3 of club Rose. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I know i am. Lets get this show on the road.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Club Rose pt 3

 **Location Vale**

 **Club Rose- 2nd floor**

 **2300**

After Red lead Weiss up the stairs to level 2 she stopped her as Weiss saw people sitting on couches just... talking, a few leaving to the marked doors, and others just dancing. All in all it seemed to be more relaxed and peaceful then anything else. This was something Weiss needed. A nice place to relax and unwind.

"Welcome to the Exclusive members section of the Club Weiss. Here anything and everything is yours to do with as you please within reason and as long as the girl you chose agrees. There are other rules, but you can look those up at your leisure. Now what do you want to do?" asked Red.

Weiss nibbled on her lip a bit as she rubber her thighs together. The Stress of kicking Neptune out, Moving halfway across the world, being made head of SDC: Vale Division at her Father's behes,t had all been stressful, not to mention she han't gotten any sex in almost two months and Weiss knew what she wanted, but didn't want to come across as to open to the woman before her.

"Can you and I go into a room... and cuddle?" asked Weiss.

Ruby nodded, before walking over to the counter that was in the middle of the room and talking to a woman, before being handed a key.

Ruby walked up to Weiss with a smile, before guiding her to room 12. Red opened the door before allowing Weiss in. The room was the largest of them all and even had a small kitchen in it. The real Shocker was the king sized bed. The sheets were satin and lovely shade of ice white, with red pillows.

"Let me be clear on something Weiss," said Red bringing Weiss's attention to her as she held up three fingers. "The Second you enter this room it becomes your world and in your world you can do whatever you want, that being said I have three rules that are absolute for my people and the people of Exclusive membership.

1:What happens in this room stays in the room. People often brag about sex and i'm fine with that, but anything more personal is kept between us.

2: I- or whoever you take- am completely at the mercy of your control, however should I say Crescent Rose you stop. No if, ands, or buts. That is the Universal Safe word of Club Rose. Any of my people utter those words and my Security will be on top of anyone who ignores them faster then you can say dust.

3: if you want to have sex, that's fine, but sleeping together in one of these rooms is prohibited unless given premisson by myself, or the floor Manager.

"Since Winter is one of my favorite customers she asked me for premisson to allow you to sleep here should we do anything," said Red. With a smile, "So now that you understand the rules what do you want to do?"

 **Warning Lemon**

Weiss sat on the bed, before inviting Red over, once there Weiss attacked Red's lips with her own! Red use to this happening began to enjoy the plump lips of the woman before her. Her lips were soft and left Red wanting more. Red wrapped her arms around Weiss's slender stomach and lost herself to the bliss. While almost like every kiss she ever had, this kiss awoke a fire inside of Red! A fire that had been asleep for a long time. Red felt Wiess's hands grab her hair and pull back hard!

Red nearly came from that alone! Weiss attacked her neck as her fingers found their way under her dress! Without warning Weiss drove three fingers into red and began to Finger-fuck her as fast as she could! Red was already turned on from their kiss and had the strongest orgasum she ever did all over Weiss's fingers. Red fell to the bed gasping as the fire in her body didn't stop! Even after what Weiss did to her. Weiss removed her fingers from Red's pussy and slowly licked them clean.

"Tasty," said Weiss with a smile.

Red found her strength and pushed Weiss down on the bed before undoing Weiss's shorts. Once open Ruby found her prize. A neatly trimmed and shaven pussy with white hair, licking her lips Red lowered her lips to Weiss's honeypot and began to slowly lick and suck on said lips.

Weiss gasped in pleasure. "Oh Gods! Keep going Red!" yelled Weiss as she gripped Red's hair.

Red did as told, before sticking her tongue as did as she could into Weiss, before she began to Write her name over and over into Weiss's pussy! Weiss gripped her hair harder. Feeling the flood gates opening up, before she squirted her juices all over Red's face.

Red sat up and removed her dress fully before lining her lower lips to Weiss's own, before they began to grind with Each other. Red was keeping control, but Weiss was hardly being idle. Her hands found Red's prefect breasts and gave them a hard squeeze. Red moaned, before leanding down and captureing Weiss's lips. In her open, before forcing them open and her tongue down her throat.

Grinding harder then when she started Red made Weiss cum, before cumming herself only minutes after.

 **Lemon End**

Red lay panting as she opened her glossed over silver orbs looked into Weiss's own glossy blue eyes.

"I needed that," said Weiss as she lay next to Red.

Red smiled at Weiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Weiss. One of our jobs is to help people relieve stress," said Red.

At the mention of Job Weiss shot up and grabbed her Scroll. She opened it up and nearly freaked out. "It's almost 2 in the morning. I should go," said Weiss.

Red sighed. "If you want. Feel free to comeback whenever... In fact when you do come look me up Snow Angel," said Red only to see Weiss flinch from that name.

"Thank you Red, but please... don't ever call me that," said Weiss kissing Red, before leaving.

Red sighed as she looked at the Scroll again, only to look at the Cameras that recorded her and Weiss fucking. For Security reasons only the Floor managers and herself knew about the cameras. Even her people who she trusted didn't know. As she watched the footage of Weiss fucking her she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"I wonder if Resse is available for a bit of Website fun?" Red asked herself, before collecting her dress and making her way upstairs.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Club Red- CREM floor room**

 **0915**

Amber eyes slowly opened as the young woman the eyes belonged to heard the soft snores of her Girlfriend and their other bed mate. Getting out of Bed, the young woman stretched slightly before she made her way over to her discarded clothes, a pair of white booty shorts, and a black bikini like top. Quickly putting them on the young woman looked at herself in the mirror.

Her back length black hair was a mess, her B-cup breasts were covered in bites from both her girlfriend, co-worker, and boss-not that she minded all that much-, her slender 5'6 body was sore from the hours of sex, not to mention when she was tied up and couldn't cum for a whole hour while her woman and her co-worked fucked send shivers down her spine. Walking to the door she opened it and made her way to see Re... Ruby. Work hours were over nearly 4 hours ago.

Walking up to the fourth floor Blake found her boss and frequent lover busy on the computer doing something looking to the right she saw a passed out Resse sleeping on the bed. Blake grabbed her white jacket off the coat rack and took a seat in front of her boss.

"What's up Blake?" asked Ruby as she kept clicking away at the computer.

"Nothing much. I was just checking up on you," said Blake as she reached into the desk and pulled out a bottle and two glasses, before pouring herself and Ruby a drink.

Ruby took the glass and downed it in one go. She didn't drink often, but she had been busy making sure that all the accounts were set right. "I'm fine Blake. I'm just working like I always do. Should'nt you be with Yang? I mean you not only requested the night off, but you brought Neon too," said Ruby

Blake sipped on her drink. "When Yang's not around I watch you, you know?" said Blake setting her drink down and ignoring what Ruby said. "You've been working hard lately. Too hard for my tastes. You keep going like this your going to burn yourself out. You keep this up and i'm gonig to take away your phone and make you rest,"

Ruby finished up her work and looked at Blake with a playful glare. "You not my mother Blake, so don't even think about it," said Ruby.

Blake put her hand on Ruby's. "Ruby you saved me from my abusive ex-husband. I know you saved many of the girls here from similer lives. We all care about you Ruby... Even if most of the time we have sex with you to prove it," said Blake with the last part quietly.

Ruby smiled at Blake. "I'm fine Blake. I'm just making sure my people are paid and our bills are up to date," said Ruby.

Blake got up and walked around the desk before kissing Ruby. Ruby returned the kiss, before breaking apart.

"Make sure you get some rest. We still have a lot of stuff to do," said Blake. "love you Ruby,"

'Love you too Blake," said Ruby before yawning and climbing into bed with Resse.

00000000000000000000000

And that's that that for this chapter. A nice little lemon in this chapter. I may have made Weiss seem a bit... losse, but I wanted her and Ruby's Releationship to start not on the right foot, but not have a bad start like the show. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter leave lots of nice reviews.


	4. Do I love you?

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Cell Phone

Welcome to Club Rose chapter 4. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm about to dive right into it. Last chapter I dropped hints about what kind of past the people at the club had. Why they do what they do is their own reason (Reasons that may or may not) come to light down the line. Until then Enjoy

Also for those of you who did see it. RUBY WAS A MOTHERFUCKING SAVAGE IN THE TRAILER RELEASED TODAY (10/03/16). If you haven't seen it stop reading and go watch it. This fic will be here.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Do I love you?**

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **SDC Vale Division  
**

 **1400- 3 months later**

Weiss sighed in annoyance as she heard her department head drone on and on about the shit that they needed, namely more funding for projects that were suppose to to do this or that... No Weiss wanted to get out of this place and go see Red. The night she had spent with Red had been one of the best of her life. Compared to her times with Neptune it was something that many people would have killed to feel... and she had only had more moments like that.

Over the last 3 months she spent nearly every evening at Club Rose. She could count on one hand the number of times she wasn't there. Of course she normally sought out Red, but when she was unavailable she looked for a girl named Emerald. Emerald was one hell of a lay, but Weiss felt an emotional connection to Red. Like everything she ever wanted was in Red. The fact that she owned a whore house was a little hard for her, and she slept with other women, but she could forgive that.

"... Any Questions Miss Schnee?" asked A rather boring looking Vice-President.

"No that will be all. I will submit your finding to my father and allow him to make the final chose since a lot of these project are coasting millions," said Weiss, before standing up and leaving the room. That was a purk of being a boss.

She wanted to go home and get ready. She had booked Red for the entire night and she wanted to look her best.

Weiss stopped for a second as a thought crossed her mind that honestly made her a bit worried.

"Do I love you Red?"

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Xiao Long/Rose residence**

 **1500**

Ruby awoke in her room, before getting up and yawning. She never sleep later then 1600 since she needed to get ready to open the Club. Getting out of the bed she made her way to the bathroom, before taking care of her hygine needs, before heading downstairs dressed in a Gothic Lolita dress with long sleeves, and black stockings. A personal Request from Weiss. Someone Ruby was looking forward to seeing more and more as the days came and went. Some nights when Weiss had Ruby- or Red as her Club name was- all to herself, they would talk, kiss, cuddle, and have some mind blowing sex. Just thinking about the sex got Ruby hot.

Walking into the Living room she saw her sister with a bowl of cereal in her hand and the remote flipping though channels. Looking up her sister grinned at Ruby. Yang Xiao Long 'The Blonde Brawler' and current Middleweight BKB champion of The BKB circuit was a beautiful woman who wouldn't be out of place as a modal. At 26 Yang stood at 5'8 with a build that would put most women to shame a six pack, a tight ass, and DD-cup breasts were only the icing on the tip of the cake, lavender eyes that always seemed to be fixed in a permanent smile, her most prominent feature -at least to herself- was her long fire blonde hair that went to her ass that looked like it was always ablaze. The fact that she was currently naked didn't help Ruby control her lust.

"Hey sis," said yang setting the bowl down, before walking up to Ruby, a sway to her hips. "I haven't seen that outfit in a while. You trying to make me fuck you stupid tonight?" asked the Blonde Brawler as she pushed Ruby into the wall.

While it didn't hurt, Ruby knew how Yang was when it came to sex. She was aggressive and loved to make her partner submit to her in bed. It was one of the reasons Blake was perfect for her. Blake LOVED BDSM. Yang grabbed Ruby by her throat and Kissed her hard. Ruby moaned as she found her mouth invaded by Yang's tongue. Say what you will about Yang, she was a hell of a kisser. Yang pulled back leaving a trail of spit between the sisters, putting her knee between Ruby's legs she began to rub her knee along Ruby's slit.

"No undies sis? That's pretty ballsy of you," said Yang as she groped Ruby though her clothes.

Ruby gasped as the feeling of Silk, mixed with Yang's talented hands. Ruby was trying to fight off the orgasm that was building in her loins! Yang knew all of Ruby's weaknesses when it came to sex and wouldn't stop until Ruby was screaming her name to the heavens!

"Yang Stop!" yelled Ruby making yang back off as she knew when to play and when to talk. "I have a client tonight. She booked me over a week ago,"

Yang nodded. While it wasn't uncommon for Ruby to book clients, she never booked them a week in advance. Yang smiled.

"You have a soft spot for this woman?" asked Yang, trying to act like a bit sister. Ruby didn't say anything to Yang and that's all she needed to know. "Take her out to Dinner Saturday. After that go to the races. Hell it's been a while since I took out my tigress. We can double up,"

"Maybe I will ask her out... After we have sex that is," said Ruby

Yang smiled at Ruby, before hitting the couch and watching trash TV.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Club Rose**

 **2000**

Weiss walked into the club and listened to the beats that played, while not her style of music she could learn to like it She began to sway her body to the beat, liking everything she was hearing. She needed to head upstairs, but was liking it to much to stop herself. Before Weiss knew it she lost herself to the beat. Before long she felt someone dancing on her.

"Hey there beautiful," whispered Red in her ear as she felt red's hand's on her body.

Weiss gasped as she felt those soft hands run up and down her body. "Red," whispered Weiss.

Red's hands began to dance up and down Weiss's body, driving the Heiress crazy with lust. "Not tonight Weiss. Tonight I want you say my name, my real name... I want to hear it roll off your sweet lips. I want to hear you call it in pleasure. Tonight I want you to call me Ruby," said Ruby as her hands found their way to Weiss's thighs.

"Ruby," whispered Weiss, letting Red's real name.

The way her name rolled out of Weiss's mouth sent a shiver of pleasure up Ruby's spine. How she wanted to take Weiss then and there. Weiss turned and began to dance on Ruby, the fire between them was so hot that the building would catch on fire if they touched anything. Before long they attrached the attention of meny men in the club.

One group of men got bold and walked up to them. The Four of them were Locals who had frquented Club Rose since it's opening, although most of the time they left with a case of Blue balls since they didn't have the money to play with the big kids upstairs. The leader of the Group Was Cardin Winchester, Heir to the Winchester Line. Although he was a self-entitled little prick.

Putting his hands on Weiss he broke the Spell that Ruby had cast and made Weiss turned around with a glare on her face.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Weiss.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, before stepping before Weiss. "Cardin!? What have I told you about this floor?" said Ruby.

Cardin smirked. "Come on Red. You know that you and your little friends want it," said Cardin putting his hand on Ruby's face.

Ruby's eyes widened as her mind raced and flashed

R _andom Flashes of Ruby's Past._

" _... Take care of yourself Ruby... Remember your mommy's little rose"_

" _... FUCK YOU TAIYANG! I'M LEAVING! Sorry Ruby. I can't take it anymore... I'll come for you soon,"_

 _Grunts, sounds of flesh smacking flash, the vile taste of sperm on her tongue, a man feeling her womb... "I love you Summer... Your going to be mine forever just like our vows stated,"  
_

 _Random flashes end._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby Screamed bloody murder before falling backwards clutching her head.

"RUBY!" yelled Weiss as she tried to get the screaming crimsonette under control.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" yelled Ruby.

Before Cardin could offer an Apology he was taken to the floor, by Lie Ren and Jaune, before his hands were zip-tied.

"What did you do to her?" asked Ren in annoyance.

"Nothing! I just touched her face," said Cardin.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. "You know better then to touch her!" yelled Jaune as he and Ren began to drag Cardin out.

A girl in black ran over. "What happened?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. That... man touched Ruby and she started to freak out!" said Weiss.

The girl in black looked at Weiss with a bit of shock, but quickly got over it. "Help me take her to the fourth floor," said the girl.

Weiss and the girl in black lifted Ruby, before taking her to the top floor. Once there the girl in black sat on the bed holding Ruby.

"Ruby... It's me Blake," said the girl in black.

"Blake. The Memories!" yelled Ruby clutching Blake tightly. This brought a sting to Weiss's heart.

Blake stroked Ruby's hair lightly. "Shhh.. I know baby girl... I know. Put them back inside of the box... put them deep down inside of yourself, don't think about them. They are your past, this is your present, and you have a bright future. Remember, the girls love you, I love you, and Yang love's you," said Blake.

Ruby seemed to calm down before slowly drifting into slumber. Blake got off the bed and kissed Ruby before tucking her in. Blake walked over to Ruby's desk and drew out some whiskey, before taking a pull directly from the bottle.

"This just set back months of work," said Blake to herself.

"Excuse me!" said Weiss tired of Blake ignoring her. "What happened to Ruby!"

"She must really like you if she allowed you to use her real name. I won't tell you want happened. That's Ruby's secret to share not mine, but if you want to help her then stay with her tonight," said Blake setting the bottle down. 'I got to go an run damage control. No doubt Jaune has already called Yang and she's on her way here.

Weiss watched Blake walk out of the room, before laying down next to Ruby. Her heart in pain for Ruby as she stroked Ruby's hair.

"Ruby... I want to help you... Because I'm falling in love with you," said Weiss as she kissed Ruby's temple.

000000000000000000000000

Yo everyone. You didn't really think we'd get though this story without some kind of dark past on Yang and Ruby's part did you? I hate to say it, but if you look at all the members of team RWBY they all had something bad happen in their life to make them the way they were.

Ruby and Yang: Lost their Mother

Blake: Grew up in a Cult (And yes that is what the White Fang is a Cult)

Weiss: Had a very lonely childhood that was filled with Death, hate, and anger

That's just my take on it.


	5. Steps Backwards

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll  


Hello my friends and Welcome to chapter 5 of Club Rose. I got a few Reviews that brought up some things and i'm going to answer them here.

 **BlakJakXXI:** You brought up a lot of Stuff and i'm going to address it as best I can without giving to much away. The Story **Crescent Rose** after I was told that my story reminded people of it I went and looked it up. It was a Good Story and my props to the writer of it, Hell I hope this story is Half as good as that story is by the time it's done.

A few of the girls will get their Back stories explained and why they do what they do, Now as far as the romance between Ruby and Weiss Goes, it feels rushed because I didn't take it slow. In Story they have known each other for Three months and While they are already having Sex, that means little to Ruby as you can tell I actually have plans for the Romance

Your right I need to polish it a bit more and watch my typos and editing, and again with the pairing I have plans. As far as Me putting Everything in the start is just something I do. It's like a signature.

 **MurdakWritind:** The White Fang is a Cult, a Revolutionary army, Terriores, Whatever name you want to call them, they are freaking bad guys.

 **HonBox:** Will I have a lemon between Yang and Ruby... That's up in the air right now.

Shot out to the Others who I didn't mention, I hope you guys are Enjoying this Story.

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Steps Backwards**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Xiao Long/Rose Cabin**

 **0600- 10 years ago**

Fourteen year old Ruby Rose woke up and couldn't really move all that well thanks to the bastard that was laying next to her. Last night, just like every other night he took her to bed and had his way with her. The stick of alcohol was heavy in her room, The taste and smell of sperm was to much for the girl. Getting out of the bed she made her way to the Bathroom to scrub herself clean, like she always did.

It had been nearly a year since Yang left the House, due to their Father and his controlling ways. Yang wanted to take Ruby with her, but the laws of Vale and by extenuation Patch prevented a 16 year old from fighting for Full custody of a minor. Ruby still had a year to go before she could move in with Yang away from this hell.

 **Warning Lemon: Fair Warning NOW! This is straight up Rape! If you do not want to Read Skip ahead Until the Next Bold Section**

"So you want it in the Shower this morning huh Summer," came the heavy voice... "Well who am I to deny the Love of my life,"

Ruby felt her arms grabbed, before her head was forced forward and she felt the Thick Member slid into her. She hated how the man used her body for his own pleasure, she hated how each thrust was accompanied with her Mother's name on the man's lips, but she most hated how she would moan. Her hips would move in time with his thrusts for maximum pleasure! She hated how she was such a FUCKING whore! He gave one hard thrust, before emptying his cock inside of her.

The man turned Ruby around and hoisted her up into the air. Ruby's Warm back hit the cold tile sending shivers down her spine. The man didn't wait before thrusting into the young woman again, only this time he put his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Ruby fought back tears as she felt the man began to thrust into her. Strong, Fast stokes that struck her core with each one. She felt every inch of the male trying to claim her body. Letting go of her arms, the man began to kiss and bite on neck! Ruby Gasped as the Man's grip tightened on her thighs

"I love you Summer!" grunted the man with harder and harder thrusts. "It's ok if you love someone else! I'll always love you babe!"

The Man Thrust one final time unloaded another blast of his seed into the Young woman's fertile womb.

 **Thank God! Lemon End**

The man pulled out of Ruby as she fell to the ground holding her arms around herself. Her shoulders shaking as she allowed the tears to fall from her, the fresh semen dripping from her lower lips. The man hugged Ruby, before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you Soon Summer. I love you," said the man leaving the bathroom.

Ruby turned and glared at the man with her tears mixing with the Water. "I hope you burn in hell for what you did to me Qrow," whispered Ruby.

 **Location: Outskirts**

 **Xiao Long/ Rose Residence**

 **1000-present day**

Yang paced in the Gym as she was biting her nails. She was worried. Jaune had called her and told her about what had happened. She had quickly dressed in a black shirt and yellow shirt and was about to head over and deal out some Xiao Long Justice, when Blake had called her and said she was taking care of it.

Ruby had been quite reluctant to tell her about what had happened when she had been able to move in with Yang, but over time she broke down and spilled her guts to her. Yang didn't know that Qrow had been raping Ruby for all that time. She had been battling her own Demons in the Form of their Father Taiyang and just like Ruby, Yang was called by her Mother's name when Taiyang forced himself onto her.

After Yang had found out she quickly got Ruby to her therapist to help the girl out, and while a solid 10 years had past both Girls had found it impossible to be with males and found comfort in each other. Yang had been able to get over her fear of men to the point she could touch them, but Ruby would freeze if any man touched her. Even the Bouncers who she trusted with her life could barely interact with her.

Yang sat on the couch and rubbed her hand though her hair. Even after all this time she still blamed herself for the suffering Ruby had to endure. If only she had been braver, then maybe Ruby wouldn't have been raped for nearly two years straight.

Yang wiped away the tears that began to well up in her eyes. Tears wouldn't help either of them. Picking up her Scroll Yang walked to the door and made her way to Bumblebee.

She needed to see her sister.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Club Rose- 4th Floor**

 **0950**

Ruby began to stir from from restless slumber, she tried to moved but felt a pair of hands wrapped around her. Ruby stiffened in fear, her eyes flow open as she looked at the person as she looked at the person who had their arms wrapped around her. Ruby relaxed as she saw that it was just Weiss laying there. Turning over she looked around and realized that she was inside of her office. Last night began to come back to her, before her mind came to the thing that triggered her episode.

"That Jackass is on the fucking ban list now," said Ruby getting up out of the white haired woman's gasp.

She missed the feeling, having enjoyed it after she figured it out who it was. Sighing she grabbed her Scroll and quickly found the number she was looking for.

"Hello Fall Therapy. Dr. Fall speaking," came the very sensual voice of someone over the Scroll.

"Cinder... it's me Ruby," said Ruby with a sigh.

"Been a while since I heard you use that one. Normally when you call it's Red, and that's if I get the Gemstone deal. I can only assume that this isn't my regular Booty-call reminder that I asked for?" said Cinder her voice holding a small laugh.

"I had a flashback... I think I might have relapsed," said Ruby slightly worried.

Instantly Cinder's Tone changed, gone was the sensual, hypnotic tone to be relapsed by the calculating professional. "Are you free right now sweetie?" asked Cinder.

"Yeah. I was about to seclude an Appointment for tomorrow..." Started Ruby.

"Ruby I hate to say this, but with your past, a relapse might be enough to cause a stroke or worse a heart attack and that is the last thing I want to see. Come in this second," said Cinder.

Ruby sighed. Cinder could be quite persuasive. "I'll be there in an hour," said Ruby

"If your not I'm going to tie you up next time I come in... And you know how I like to play when people are tied up," teased Cinder hanging up.

Ruby sighed as she looked at Weiss. "I better get changed," said Ruby before walking over to the hidden Bathroom/Closet that she had.

Stepping out of her clothes, Ruby turned on the hot water. Allowing the Water to run over her body calmed her nerves somewhat. Putting her head on the Red rose themed tile she couldn't help that her mind drifted to Qrow and the things he did to her. Growing up Ruby had idolized Qrow. He was a vertan in the Vale Army and a freaking hero. Ruby had wanted to be just like him.

All that changed shortly after her Mother Died. Ruby had been maybe 7 or 8 at the time. Taiyang was coming unglued and began spending to much time around Yang, leaving Ruby to fend for herself. Qrow became a pillar for Ruby. He would help her with homework, take her out, and other things that Fathers should do for their daughters. It was when Ruby had turned 12 that Qrow started raping Ruby.

"Ruby," came Weiss's voice.

"Yes Weiss?" asked Ruby finishing her shower.

"Are you Ok?" asked Weiss.

"I'll be fine. I have to go. I'll have to take a few days off and leave Blake in charge of things," said Ruby.

"Then I won't be seeing you anytime soon," said a saddened Weiss.

Ruby walked over to Weiss before kissing her lips. "I'm sorry Weiss," said Ruby.

"It's okay. I put my number in your scroll. "Give me a call soon Ruby," said Weiss.

Ruby smiled at Weiss as she quickly dressed in a white V-neck shirt, red skirt, and a pair of red heeled boots. Weiss and Ruby walked out of the building together, before going their separate ways.

00000000000000000000000

That is that. Club Rose chapter 5 end. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Be sure to leave lots of nice reviews


	6. The Session

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Cell Phone

Welcome to Club Rose. Home of some of the craziest things that will go down in this variant of Remnant. Everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much, so I'm telling everyone right now that **Three** count them **Three** girls are going to be (un)lucky enough to have their pasts revealed along side RBY, and I'm leaving it to you, yes you the fans. Poll will go up along side this chapter and closes in one week.

Also I might not have addressed this before, but Faunas are alive and well inside this Story.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: The Session

 **Location: Vale**

 **Fall Therapy**

 **1100**

Ruby looked at her watch and cursed. She was late and Cinder wasn't the type to tell someone something and forget about it. The Building she was in was one of the few in Vale that when you walked in you left an impression. Cinder had the building built from the ground up. 3 floors of the red building with some of the most beautiful gold trim Ruby had ever seen. Walking into the Building and straight up the stairs she opened the door

"Your late," said Cinder from behind her desk with a frown,

Cinder was a beautiful woman. In fact Ruby could say that Cinder was up there with the modal and BKB Women's Warrior Champion for the last 4 years, Pyrrha Arc, Wife of Jaune arc and undefeated in the ring. Cinder stood at 5'11 with a slender frame with 32 C-cup breasts, but legs that went for miles, amber eyes, shoulder length ashen-black hair that was curled slightly to cover her left eye, wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

Cinder got out of her Chair and Walked over to Ruby, before hugging her. "I missed you little rose," said Cinder in Ruby's ear.

Ruby shivered, but not in an uncomfortable way. Cinder wasn't a normal therapist. She was a specialist in victims with hard pasts and always took an interest in their lives. She treated every girl who currently worked for Ruby She even helped Yang set up in the City. She was such a warm and motherly person to her clients that it was hard to image that she was into hardcore sex. Sometimes Ruby forgot that Emerald had a crush on the woman.

Cinder pulled back and lead Ruby over to the couch were a pot of tea was as well as two cups. Picking up the pot cinder poured two cups.

"Tell me what happened Ruby," said Cinder.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Okay Cinder... It started when I was dancing with A woman I've come to really like," said Ruby knowing that she was in for a long session.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Club Rose**

 **1400**

Yang walked into the Club and went stright to Ruby's office. Opening the door she thought that Ruby was sleeping again on her bed, but she wasn't there. Yang pulled out her Scroll and Called Ruby, only to get Voice-mail again. Slamming the Scroll shut, Yang growled in annoyance. Even though Ruby was a grown woman and could do what she wanted , Yang was still a bit of a mother Hen. Calming down before she did something Stupid yang grabbed her Scroll again and called Blake.

"Ummmm... Hello," came a very tired voice over the scroll  


"Hey Blaky!" said Yang with cheer in her voice.

"Baby... It's 2 o'clock. You know I work tonight, so why did you call?" asked Blake sounding a tad more alert.  


Yang sighed. "Have you talked to Ruby? I haven't talked to her since yesterday and I'm worried," said Yang.

Blake sighed over the scroll. "She's taking a few days off. I got the message a few hours ago. She went to Cinder's office to talk with her," said Blake.

"Thank you sweetheart. Love you," said Yang.

"Love you too Yang. I'll talk to you later," said Blake hanging up.

Panic over with Yang decided to make her way to the Gym and get a workout in.

 **Location: Vale**

 **SDC: Recording Studio**

 **1500**

Weiss sighed as she listened to the Song she just finished recording. Before her Father had made her his secretary she had been a pop idol. That was originally how she met Neptune. After Her and Neptune started dating and she stepped out of the pop idol game she went to work. Last year she started to work on her 3rd album with an old Friend of her's.

"You sure bout this Schnee?" came the voice of Producer, Mix Master, and Jazz lover, Flynt Coal. Flynt stood at 6'4" with milk chocolate colored skin, dark-brown eyes, black hair in a low fade cut, he wore a dark fedora with a blue trim line, a long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, a black vest, sliver dress shoes, and a blue tie slung around his neck.

"I'm sure Flynt. I know that your expensive, but I needed to get this Album done," said Weiss.

"Well Schnee you got guts I'll give you that, but are you sure you want to make a Song and have it released only a week after your done?" asked Flynt

I'm sure," said Weiss.

"Alright get into the booth It's already warmed up," said Flynt.

Weiss went into the Booth as the beat started to play. Weiss opened her mouth and began to let the words flow from her mouth. Her feelings over the last few months, everything in her heart and just let it go. Before she knew it she had finished singing and got out the Booth.

"Damn girl you Cold on the mic. You sure you not trying to get back into the game?" asked Flynt with a smile.

"I'm sure. So how long to mix it and get it out?" asked Weiss

"Not long. Give me a day or two. I'll ring you up when everything is done," said Flynt before turning to the Computer and began to mix everything.

"I'll see you later then," said Weiss leaving the room.

As she walked out she heard her scroll ring, before looking at it and saw that it was a member of the board. Her work was never done.

00000000000000000000000

And that Ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Vote on the three girls who's Story you want to see. I'm putting in a full list of girls who work at Club Rose.


	7. Fear's Come true

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Cell Phone

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Time for another installment of Club Rose. Sorry I haven't updated in about a week. I Normally write my chapters by about 2 to 3 in advance, but the last week saw me to busy to really write. Here's the Long awaited Chapter 7. Chapter 8 coming soon

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Fear's Come true

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao Long/Bradwen Home**

 **Time: 1750**

The front door opened and a man walked into the house. At 46 years of age, he had aged really well looking like he was only in his 30's, Standing at 6'5", graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

he heard grunts coming from the living room. The man sighed in annoyance as he walked over to the room. He entered to find his best Friend and Sworn-brother balls Deep inside of a raven-haired young woman with red eyes. The man went to the Kitchen and grabbed a beer, before making his way to his office, before signing onto his laptop and signed onto the Club Rose Website.

He went to to the video's and insistently found his favorite. It was the one of the woman who was tied down as she was drilled by two women with massive strap-ons. She moaned underneath the two women, screaming her head off. Her Silver eyes wide in pleasure. Her black-crimson hair stuck to her face with sweat, her perfect breasts swaying in time with each thrust. The sight before him, was making Qrow hard as a piece of steel. How he wanted to be the one ramming his dick into her sweet pussy, destroying it and making it useless to anyone but him.

"Still fantasizing about Red huh?" came a voice from the door.

Turning away from the video he looked to see Taiyang standing there. Taiyang stood at the same height as Qrow, short blonde hair and built like a brick house, a bread, lavender eyes, wearing nothing but his pants.

"You already done fucking your student? What was her name again?" asked Qrow.

Taiyang took a seat. "Swan... And she has one of the tightest cunts I've ever had, but still not as good as Yang or Raven," said Taiyang.

"I still miss the pussy of Ruby," said Qrow taking a swig of his canten.

He and Taiyang had both Lost women they had loved and so they had both formed a promise, a pact. Ruby and Yang wouldn't just become replacements, they would become the women they loved. Taiyang had even signed a Marriage contract stating that Qrow would be able to marry Ruby upon her 16th birthday. Of course both women left before they could rep the full benefits of the girls. Shortly after Yang Vanished. Taiyang began to take Raven-haired girls into his bed. Ranging form age 15 to 21.

"At least I'm still getting some instead of pining over a girl who left 10 years ago," said Taiyang acting sumg.

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare Tai! You fucked my sister, knocked her up before she left you. I loved Summer and you stole her from me before knocking her up with Ruby. After she died you took Yang for Ride after Ride after fucking ride! I thank you for giving me Ruby, but don't you dare mess with me,"

Taiyang held up his hands. "Easy brother. I was just playing, besides check this out," said Taiyang putting two tickets on the desk.

Qrow picked them up and his eyes widened. "Where the hell did you get tickers for VIP for Club Rose?" asked Qrow. He didn't make enough to become a Exclusive member of the club, but some people were given VIP status. It was normally used for bacalaor parties.

"Let's just say that one of my students likes to visit the place often. It's good for their Annual Club Rose Costume party," said Taiyang smirking thinking of all the little sluts that place had.

"I'm free this Weekend. This is gonna be a good party," said Qrow.

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose-Ruby's office**

 **Time: 0110**

Blake sighed as she was finishing booking the entertainment for the Party this Weekend. Velvet was promoting the hell out of things on the website. Already there was Buzz and Tickets were going fast for the Event. The main Floor of the building was only coded for 300 people. So for the Event The Second Floor would be open to the public, but all services were going to be suspended.

Rolling away from the Desk Blake stretched before she reached up and removed her bow. She hated having her ears hidden, but it was a habit of hers. Getting up from the Chair she began to make her way downstairs to the first floor. She didn't really need to do anything except check and make sure that everything was ok. Blake found herself at the Bar when her Scroll Went off. Looking at it she saw that it was Ruby.

Picking up she put the scroll to her ear. "Hello?" asked Blake.

"Blake how are things?" asked Ruby.

"Everything is fine. Where are you Ruby?" asked Blake making a drink, before handing it over to a young woman who was watching the action on stage.

"At home. I'll be in tomorrow. Did you book the Extra Security like I asked?" asked Ruby.

Blake Smiled as she looked at the stage. A duo was up there. Emerald and Ceil were dancing next to each other in belly dancer outfits. It was quite a site to see the two dark skinned girls work their hips and asses the way they did. Emerald Moved behind Ceil, before grabbing her breasts and playing with them. Ceil moaned, before turning and stripped Emerald of her top. The crowd went wild for the two exotic girls.

"Yes Ruby. I got the call to Port and Oobleck Security. They've agreed to work the security.," said Blake.

"Okay. Talk to you later Blake," said Ruby.

"Bye Ruby," said Blake hanging up, just as things on stage heated up.

"Hey Sexy," said Yang walking up to the bar. "Give me Nasty Sex,"

Blake raised and Eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Right now?" asked Blake.

Yang smirked. "I meant the Drink, but now that you mention it, everyone is currently eyeing those two. I'm sure they won't miss us to much baby," said Yang, before hopping over the Bar and planting a hot kiss on the Cat Fanus's lips.

Blake found herself falling into the pleasure of the kiss before she broke away from her girlfriend.

Yang's hands found their Way to Blake's firm ass and gave it a hard squeeze, causing Blake to moan. Blake liked Sex, but she LOVED having Yang Drill her in the ass. Blake once committed that Yang should have been born with a Dick, in that same conversation. Yang said Blake should change her last name to 'Bellabooty' because of how much she loved taking it up the ass. It also didn't help that Blake liked to watch Yang and Ruby fuck each other into oblivion.

"Ruby's office, Now!" panted out Blake.

"Let's go," said Yang with a smirk.

000000000000000000000

No lemon this chapter so sorry, but Now that Taiyang and Qrow are in the picture what will happen?

Looks like Nora, Velvet, Neo, and Neon are fighting for the top 3 spots with 3 votes apiece. Emerald and Penny with two. And the last girls with 1 or none. With only a few days left who's going to win?

Please leave lots of nice reviews


	8. Past, Present,and party pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And Since it's October and Normally people drop A Halloween special, this is that Chapter Enjoy.

Now the winners of the poll.

1: Neo

2: Velvet

3: Neon

And those are the victors who will get their backstories revealed.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Past, present, and Party pt 1**

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/Rose Residence**

 **Time: 1400, 8 hours before the Party**

Ruby rolled over, before opening her eyes. She would have to give Blake a bonus this week after everything was said and done. With Ruby's mental break a few days back, the work needed to be done, as well as getting her costume, things were quite busy. Getting out of bed Ruby shivered as the cold air hit her naked breasts.

"Blake must be here," said Ruby since that was the only time they had their house as cold as it was.

Grabbing a towel she went to the Bathroom. Hearing the water running already she smiled. Opening the door She snuck into the room and heard yang's favorite song playing. She could already hear her sister singing. Stepping into the water behind her sister she grabbed Yang's breasts.

Yang moaned before turning. "What are you doing Ruby?" asked Yang her eyes slowly filling with lust.

"I'm horny and Your already wet. I want to fuck," said Ruby.

Yang grabbed her scroll before looking at the time. She looked at Ruby before smirking. "Only enough time for a quikie. I have to take Blake to get her costume," said Yang.

Ruby planted A kiss on Yang made her back arch slightly. "Don't care. I need to cum now!" demanded Ruby looking into her sisters eyes.

Yang Smirked at Ruby. "Don't blame me if you can't walk after I'm done sis," said the buxom blonde smirking at her sister.

 **Warning Lemon**

Yang turned around and grabbed Ruby by her thighs, before lifting Ruby into the Air and pressing her to the wall. Yang bit down on the vain of Ruby's neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make Ruby lock her legs around the waist of yang. Ruby put her nails in Yang's back and lightly scraped against it. This made Yang gasp, before pulling away from her sister's neck. Setting Ruby on the edge of the tube Yang reached over to the drew and pulled out 'Pussy breaker, a 22 inch double ended dildo.

Slowly inserting 9 inches into herself, Yang couldn't help but moan as it reached into her deepest and most sensitive parts of her pussy. It was nearly touching her womb! Getting in front of Ruby Yang pushed in all at once! Ruby Throw her head back as she began to drool slightly, Yang had punched into her womb in one go! It was such a pleasurable feeling that Ruby came instantly.

"So... full!" moaned out the nearly incoherent crimsonette.

Yang didn't plan on taking it easy and began to piston into her sister without any signs of slowing! Yang loved rough sex with Ruby! They had it often enough when they first started living together to try and cope with everything that happened in their lives. Yang was brought from her thoughts by a pair of lips finding her own and a tongue running into her mouth with unrestricted force. This kiss triggered Yang's insides to explode in pleasure as her walls clamped around the dildo and she squirted all over Ruby's stomach, as Ruby's juices ran down her leg

 **Lemon End.**

The sisters parted from their kiss and looked into each others eyes before laughing.

"You two finished playing?" asked Blake sitting on the counter reading a book.

Ruby and yang smirked at each other, before going for Blake and dragging her into the Tub. Their 'Quickie' turned into a 3 hour fuck fest.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **Time 2130, 30 minutes before the party**

Ruby sat behind the bar as she watched everyone inside move with a purpose to finish the final touches before the Club opened. Even Yang and a few of her BKB club friends were helping out. Also helping out was Port and Oobleck, the Directors of P&O Security firm. They had 10 people working along side Jaune, Ren, Fox, Ceil, and Yatsuhashi.

"You look great tonight Red," said Velvet walking over to Ruby.

Ruby looked up to see one of the first girls who had worked for her when this was nothing but a little Strip joint. Velvet is a pretty average height woman standing at 5'6 with athletic figure that didn't match up to her regular shyness, with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus, wearing a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. This was her everyday work attire since she mostly stayed behind the screen of her computer. She also did sex over the phone. Watching her work was sexy as hell.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks Velvet I just picked something I thought would look good you know?" said Ruby. Ruby wore a black skin tight dress with that stopped just at mid thigh, with long sleeves, red frills at the edge of the dress, and a oval shaped hole showing the valley between her breasts, thigh high black see though stockings, black high heeled boots, and a red cape with a hood attached.

"So you ready for this?" asked velvet, worry clear in her voice. " I mean you did have that episode a few days back,"

"I'll be fine I just need to stick close to you girls tonight," said Ruby kissing velvet.

Velvet moaned into the kiss, wanting to take it to another level. To bad the guards had to open the door allowing people inside. Ruby broke the Kiss as she took her spot behind the Bar.

The party was in full swing. Drinks were flowing, people were dancing, and her girls were flirting and even vanishing for periods that didn't last more then 10 minutes. Probably trying to Win the Most makeout contest she knew a few of them had going. Yang was on the Floor -dressed like Leona from Akame ga Kill- Dancing with Blake -who was dressed like Felica from Darkstalkers-. Emerald had snuck off with Cinder. They were most likely fucking now. They had been dancing around each other for a few monthes now. Penny and Reese were both dancing with random men.

"Ruby," came a voice from her right.

Turning her head she found Weiss standing their and Ruby's could barely stop her gasp as she looked at Weiss. Weiss was wearing a Victorian style evening gown. It was ice blue, with the black evening gloves.

"Hey Weiss. I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon," said Ruby leaving the Bar in the hands of Ran who came over a few minutes ago.

Once she was in front of Weiss she planted a kiss on the woman that she was starting to like. Weiss's arms found Ruby as she pushed her tounge into her mouth. Ruby moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her thighs together. Oh Gods! She was already wet for the white haired woman before her! Having not seen the woman for a week Ruby really wanted to take Weiss away and have her way with the woman before her. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hair pulling back slightly and looking into the younger woman's eyes.

"Ruby can I ask you something" said Weiss her mind in a bit of a haze.

"Yes Weiss?" asked Ruby, her silver eyes glazed over.

"My company is holding a ball for in about two months and I was wondering do you want to join me... as my date," said the young woman blushing.

Ruby smiled before nodding her head and hugging the white haired woman. "I'd love to Weiss," said Ruby.

Weiss smiled before hugging the crimsonette before her. "Thank You Ruby!" yelled Weiss.

"So this is were you've been this whole time. And here I thought you were just a look-a-like You even got yourself a cute girlfriend. It's been a long time Ruby," came a voice directly behind her

Ruby Froze in place as she began to tremble violently. Turning slowly she looked at the cause of many nightmares, the sole reason she would never willingly lay with a man again. Her Nightmare standing before her in a suit.

" U-uncle Q-Qrow!" whispered Ruby.

Qrow gave a half smile before Grabbing Ruby's face. "Miss me baby?" asked Qrow planting a kiss on Ruby's red lips.

0000000000000000000000000

CUT!

Long week short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave lots of nice reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Past, present and Party pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Thank you for the support of the last chapter. I know I did a lot of things that made people pretty uncomfortable, but that's going to happen. This story will reflect the things that hide in the shadows of our world and as much as we wish to turn and hide away from them, they do exist. Monsters don't just exist in stories, but in our world hiding in human skin.

Rape, Murder, greed, everything that you can think of leads to the birth of monsters.

With that out of the way lets get started.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: Past, Party, and Party pt 2**

 **WARNING: BEATING AND RAPE OF A MINOR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **Location: Patch**

 **place: Xiao Long/ Bradwen/ Rose house**

 **time: 12 years ago**

14 year old Yang Xiao long walked into the house after a hard day at School. Entering the house she heard the Sounds of heavy Grunts unfavorable moans and from Ruby's room. Anger instenly boiling up inside of her she dropped her bag and tried to run up the stairs to stop Qrow from raping her sister only to be pushed into the wall. A large hand fround it's way around her throat. The hand tightened around her throat taking all the air from her lungs. Just as she felt she was about to pass out the figure let her go. Yang fell to the ground holding her throat as she coughed.

"Where do you think your going Yang?" asked the figure.

Yang glared at her father. "Get out of my way Taiyang! Qrow is raping Ruby!" growled out Yang.

Taiyang narrowed his eyes, before Punching Yang across her delecate jaw! Yang saw stars as she hit the ground again. This was somewhat normal for Taiyang. Yang didn't get it, but he seemed to enjoy beating the crap out of her before having his way with her. The only nice thing she could saw about Qrow was that he didn't beat Ruby for even the smallest of things. Grabbing Yang by her hair he lifted her eye level before throwing her nearly halfway across the room! Yang hit the table and yelled in pain as she felt her right shoulder dislocate! Taiyang frowned before grabbing her arm and popping it back into Yang's Shoulder Socket. Yang yelled as she was lifted into the air and forced to look into Taiyang's eyes. Yang looked at them and realized that he was drunk off his ass again. This night would not be pretty, not if she defyed him.

Taiyang held his eldest daughter at arms length"Yang I know I taught you better then to back talk me or get between Qrow and Ruby when their having their fun!" yelled Taiyang. "maybe we need to have our own fun.

Yang glared at Taiyang. " Fuck you. Your a sick bastard and I hope you burn in hell!" yelled yang spitting in his face.

The large man stood up before kicking Yang in the face, sending her to the ground and busting her lip. Yang grabbed her mouth in pain as blood ran down her throat and some out of her mouth. Taiyang lifted Yang's skirt before unzipping his pants. He was already hard and just shoved it into Yang with no regard for how dry she currently was. Yang started to cry at the pain as Taiyang didn't care for her pleasure at all. He was just hurting her with the way he was thrusting into her pussy without a care for her! It didn't take Taiyang 5 minutes to cum inside of Yang.

Pulling out of Yang Taiyang rubbed his Dick hard again, before forcing it into Yang's mouth! Taiyang grabbed her Skull and began to face-fuck Yang as roughly as possible! She hated the taste of his dick. Choking her as she was forced to deep throat him. Hearing his moans drove yang to maddness. Feeling his dick swell before blasting cum down her throat was a taste she hated with a passion.

"I hope you don't think we're done Yang. I need to teach you more about respecting your father!"," whispered Taiyang, before punching Yang in the face.

Yang lay on the ground crying, more upset then ever at her weakness to stop Taiyang and Qrow from the evils they inflicted on them daily.

" _Ruby... Forgive me!" thought Yang as tears landed on the ground, As Taiyang got behind her and began to take her again like she was a bitch in heat._

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **Time: 2310**

Qrow was savoring the taste that he hadn't had in over 10 years. After so long he was going to have Ruby back in his arms. He was going to have what he missed out on with Summer. A family. He would have already had a child with Ruby and made her fall in love with him had she not ran away when she did. Both he and Taiyang had to be very careful when came inside of Ruby otherwise Patch authorities would have been all over him and Taiyang. Already he was getting hard just thinking about putting his seed into Ruby's more then Fertile womb. Sure she was shaking, but that would come to pass.

Weiss saw red as this man-who Ruby seemed to know- blatantly kissed her like it was nothing. Weiss didn't even think about it before pushing the man off of Ruby.

"Ruby!" yelled Weiss as Ruby seemed to be shivering in Weiss's arms

"Hey what the hell is going on!" yelled Yang coming over with Jaune, Yatsuhashi, and Blake.

"I don't know who that man is, but he put he just molested Ruby!" yelled Weiss.

Yang turned her eyes to Qrow. For the first time in years Yang allowed her Rage, her pain, her sorrow out. "QROW!" yelled Yang hitting Qrow with a uppercut that sent him flying into the bar. Everything stopped as bottles fell and the music stopped.

Qrow smirked, before spitting out blood "Hey Firecracker! That was a mean punch.

"Qrow you alright?" asked Taiyang Running up to his friend, before he looked to see his two girls. "Yang... Ruby,"

Yang grit her teeth. "Taiyang... I'm going to BREAK YOU!" yelled Yang as she charged at Taiyang only to be stopped by Yatsuhashi

"Get out of here!" yelled Blake her yellow eyes narrowed. "You two have hurt Yang and Ruby Enough!"

Taiyang glared at Blake. "Shut your mouth you stupid bitch! Those two belong to us!" yelled Taiyang putting his hands on Blake.

Jaune went for his gun, but Yang was on Taiyang in a second and sent him flying with a high kick. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend again Taiyang!" yelled Yang getting into her well known BKB stance

"So has the little Dragon grown some deadly fangs huh?" asked Qrow jokingly.

"Leave," said Ruby getting up from Weiss's arms and spitting on the ground, before glaring at Taiyang and Qrow.

"Ruby!" whispered Weiss.

"Leave my club and never show your faces around here again! If you do...," said the crimsonnette leaving the threat hanging.

Taiyang growled in the back of his throat. "What did you say you disrespectful little bitch!?" asked Taiyang, about to charge at Ruby, only to catch a round house from Yang.

Taiyang hit the ground next to Qrow. Taiyang growled as he looked at Yang. "You heard my sister! Leave. Ruby might not say it but i have no problem telling you to leave or I _**WILL**_ kill you both!" yelled Yang in a rage It may have been a few years Taiyang knew that Yang was a powerful woman in the BKB. He wasn't Stupid enough to beat on her here.

"Let's go Tai better to retreat then fight a losing battle," said Qrow.

Taiyang growled, before followed his friend out of the club. "This isn't over girls. We'll be back," said Taiyang.

Ruby turned to the people who were watching. "What are you looking at?" asked Ruby as she grinned. "This is a party Right! Lets have some fun!" yelled Ruby.

The Music came back on and people began to do what they did before the commotion. Ruby grabbed Weiss and Took her upstairs. Weiss figured what Ruby wanted after that and she didn't blame her one bit.

Yang looked at Blake. "Want to dance Kitten?" asked Yang.

Blake smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," said Blake kissing Yang

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose- Ruby's office**

 **Time: 0330**

Weiss lay on her dress with nothing but her gloves and boots on, sweat slowly drying. For the last Few hours Ruby had worked her pussy and ass over in ways that blow the heiress mind. She looked to her left to see the slumbering woman she had come to care for, passed out from the shock of what happened earlier as well as well as the pleasure.

Weiss turned to Ruby, before placing a hand on her cheek. "Ruby I promise that I won't allow anything more to happen to you," said Weiss

000000000000000000000

Alright this will end this chapter. Bit of a short chapter, but with the week i had i couldn't extend this out anymore then I already did.


	10. Cat, Rabbit, and Monkey

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Been a while since I updated this. Purgatory is on the way.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: Cat, Rabbit, and Monkey  
**

 **Location: Managarie**

 **Place: Taurus Home**

 **Time: 1500- 7 years ago**

Blake walked into her home with her husband. Her Husband was a political Leader in the Fanuns community. Blake had met him when they were both in College. Blake was studying to be a police officer while Adam, was working as the left hand of the Political Power House, Sienna Kanna.

Currently Blake worked as a Secretary to the Homicide Chief.

"Adam i'm home," said Blake putting her jacket on the rack and removing her heels.

Adam was in the living room working on his laptop. Adam was a well built man standing at 6'1" his hair was slicked back and red, dark red eyes, wearing a black suit jacket, red shirt, and a clack pants. He was on his scroll with a frown on his face. He looked up at Blake with a smile before returning to his call.

"I'll talk to you later. Just make sure everything is set for tomorrow afternoon," said Adam hanging up and finishing his work up.

"Hey Blake. How has my kitten been?" asked Adam with a smile.

Blake smiled before kissing her Husband. "It was alright. Classes were a bit brutal today. Professor Logan had me going over take down menuvors with the baton. I should be leaving the academy soon," said Blake.

Adam pushed Blake against a wall, before kissing her. "Maybe you need to show me those new moves, my love," said Adam.

Blake smiled at the man that she loved with all of her heart. "Anything for you Adam," Said Blake.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose- Ruby's office**

 **Time: 1525- 3 weeks after party**

Ruby groaned in annoyance as Blake sat in the office with her going over paperwork. After Taiyang and Qrow had found them, the two men had been making inquiries to the police and government. Apparently they had been to have Ruby turn her business over to Qrow and Taiyang as when she left the house she had been a 'minor'. Yes Ruby did leave the Care of Taiyang and Qrow before she came of age- by only 4 months- but it was enough to have a case.

"Why can't they leave me alone!" yelled Ruby throwing another piece of paper into the trash.

Blake was reading over a Law book, trying to see anything that would allow Ruby to maintenance her Freedom from her father and Qrow. "It's OK Ruby. Remember that there's still the preliminary court hearing to decide wither or not they have a case," said Blake.

"Yang is also gone. She's going to be defending her title against Leone the Lion next week in Shade," Said Ruby. "I wish she was here right now,"

The Cat Fanuns picked up another piece of paper and looked it over. "Come on the quicker we sort through these, the quicker you can get some rest," said Blake.

Ruby laid her head down on the table. "I'm board," said Ruby, before looking at Blake. "Sometimes I forget that I hired a former cop,"

 **Warning Lime**

Blake smiled, before getting up and walking around the room. "You hired me because I lick Pussy better then anyone else here. Even Yang," said Blake as she began to rub ruby's shoulders. "I think I need to remind you of that,"

Ruby moaned as Blake began to make her way down and began to unbutton the white shirt Ruby wore. Blake kissed ruby's neck as she began to add her tongue making Ruby gasp and rub her thighs together. Blake smirked knowing that her boss/Friend was starting to feel the heat.

Dropping to her knees Blake undid Ruby's skirt and found that- like normal- Ruby didn't

 **Lime End**

Ruby leaned back in her cheer panting as Blake got from between her legs licking her lips. She made Ruby's heart nearly jump out of her chest. She wanted to claim those lips for her own.

Blake stood up and gave Ruby a tender kiss. "Did that help at all?" asked Blake.

"Yeah a lot," said Ruby smiling at her friend. "Thanks Blake,"

Blake smiled. "Just get a bit of rest for now and i'll handle the Club," said Blake kissing Ruby.

Ruby went and laid down on her couch, before drifting off into a deep slumber. Blake took a red cover and laid it over the younger woman. The Stress of her father and Qrow claiming that she could only start the club because of their lien had driven home just how much they wanted Ruby back in their control. Blake wasn't about to let that happen. Not if she could help it. She pulled her pistol from her holster hidden behind her back and made sure that a bullet was chambered, before putting it back in it's place. Blake may have only been a Cop for two years, but she still had some habits from her days working for the MCPD.

Opening the door Blake was greeted by the Web Master and fellow Fanuns, Velvet Scarlatina. If Blake was to be completely Honest with herself Velvet was one of the top 3 sexy women she had ever met, right behind Yang and Ruby. Velvet stood at 5'6" with a figure that could match Ruby's but with D-cup breasts, but those were her most impressive figure. No that went to her legs, long and strong. Long brown hair, two bunny ears atop her hair that were about 18 inches long, brown eyes and the cutest face to go with it. Wearing a pair of brown shorts that showed off her legs, knee high boots, and a brown button up shirt that showed off her stomach. Hanging off of her shoulder was her camera bag, since Velvet loved to photograph the girls and put them on the Website.

"How is Ruby doing?" asked Velvet worrying for her boss/friend.

Blake smiled before putting her hand on Velvet's head and rubbing it. "She's doing fine. What about you Velvet?" asked Blake.

Velvet smiled. "I just finished a photo shoot at the beach with the girls. I need to take the photos and check them out, before they go up on the site," said Velvet.

Blake nodded, before she made her way to the front. She still had work to do. And a few favors to call in.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Schnee Tower**

 **Time: 1600**

Weiss finished typing up her report, before turning to the papers on her desk. She had little time to do anything since the Annual Schnee convention was going to be held in Vale this year she had little time to say or do anything. Least of all go to Club Rose. She had talked to Ruby a number of times since what had happened, but Weiss wanted to see her friend/lover. Picking up her bag she pulled out a pair of tickets. They were to the Vale players who were doing the Play Snow and Red.

Snow and red huh?" said Weiss thinking about herself and Ruby, rolling around in a bedroom of White and Red, Ruby eating her out.

A knock sounded on her door. Looking her her eyes narrowed as she saw the man there. He was tall, about 6'2" with muscles for days, a head full of spiky hair, blue eyes, a monkey tail, wearing a pair of Adel Brand shades, acid wash jeans, a white button up shirt with that had the top buttons undone, red sneakers, a red tie, and a gold chain.

"It's been a While Sun Wukong?" asked the Schnee heiress with a frosty tone.

"Calm down Ice Queen. I'm here at Vale's Vice-President of Entertainment request. In Short I'm the entertainment for your gig,"

"What happened to SSSN?" asked Weiss shaking her head.

" _Jacob your so fired," thought Weiss._

"Scarlet got into speedboat racing. He's really good by the way, Sage is gunning for the BKB Heavyweight title, And Neptune is doing alright with his solo gigs, We even teamed up and made a album," said Sun handing Weiss a CD.

Looking at the cover it had one half of Neptune's face and the other half being Suns Face. It was titled **Citizens of the Rouge Kingdom**. Throwing the disk in the trash she turned back to Sun.

"Let's hurry this meeting up. I have a date tonight," said Weiss as Sun took a seat.

 **Outside the Tower 30 minutes later**

Sun sighed as he walked to his car, before getting out his phone.

Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Hey Neptune. i just got thought talking to your Girlfriend," said Sun smirking as he started up his car

"Which one?" asked Neptune. 

"The Snow Queen of crouse. we got work from her company," said Sun as he sped down the street

000000000000000000000000

And cut. That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. Date Night

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

I'm BACK! So sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out, but I was working with my brother on a story that he wanted to read/See. Also besides the current fics I do have out I'm working on a Project. Sorry no spoilers here.

With that out the way. Lets this this party started. Oh and happy New Year everyone

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 11: Date Night**

 **Location: Mystral**

 **Place: Schnee Dome, Locker rooms**

 **Time: 1800**

Yang sat down rocking back and forward listening to her favorite song as she prepared to enter the arena and Defend her title. Thanks to her contract she really only had to defend her title 4 times a year, but she still had to fight once every 4-8 weeks. She was about to go five rounds with another Infighter that matched her in her specialization of punching. Yang stood up and looked herself in the mirror. She wore a yellow sports bra, a black jacket with her signature logo on the back in yellow and her nickname on the top and bottom of it, both her hands were taped up with black tape as were her feet.

A knock sounded on her door. Her manager got up and opened the door. Her manager was a woman who was nearing her late 40's early 50's, but was still sexy in or out of her heels, blond hair that was up in a bun and a twisty bang, green eye hidden behind a pair of glasses. Wearing a black skirt, and a white blouse. This was Glynda Goodwhich. One of the best managers in the BKB and head of her own company.

She turned to Yang. "Are you ready Miss Xiao Long?" asked Glynda.

Yang nodded, before following her out to the arena. As she followed she heard her Music 'I Burn Playing. Once she came out she throw her arms open and smiled at the crowed. She was the Boss, She was the CEO, she was the QUEEN of the BKB Women's Division and she planned to keep it that way. And tonight she was going to show another woman why that was.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/Rose Home**

 **Time: 2000**

The click of heels was starting to drive Blake crazy! It was one of the rare times that She was off along side her girlfriend's sister and said sister was currently driving her up the damn wall! Blake set her book down and looked at Ruby.

Ruby had her hair done so it was slightly straighter then normal, a light bit of pink make-up, bringing out her full lips. She wore a black pair of heels that added about 3 inches to her overall height, a red dress that added what looked like a cup size to her breasts, black mesh covering her back and front just above her breasts, and long mesh sleeves.

"Ruby. I love you to death, but stop the damn pacing already!" yelled Blake.

Ruby stopped and gave Blake a little smile. "Sorry. It's just that I don't know if I look alright or what. Weiss told me to dress up formally for tonight for some reason," said Ruby.

Blake nodded and looked at her. "Well you look great," said Blake.

A knock sounded on their door and Ruby went to answer it, opening the door Ruby went her namesake as she stared at Weiss. Weiss wore an elegant white dress with white pull on sleeves, and clear heels on her feet.

"H-hey Weiss," said Ruby eyeing the woman. "You look beautiful," said Ruby.

Weiss smiled as her cheeks went red. "Thank you. Your equally as Beautiful," said Weiss.

"Just go already you two," said Blake pushing Ruby out the Door. "And Rby have fun,"

Ruby smiled at Blake before she and Weiss got into her car and took off.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Downtown area, Weiss's Condo**

 **Time: 5 hours later**

Weiss opened the door to her Condo allowing Ruby inside. Aside from the Dinner, Weiss also took Ruby to the theater, No no movies, a live Performance of the Snow and Red. Throughout the entire performance Weiss and Ruby held hands and were quite content to just be with each other. After leaving the theater Weiss and Ruby went to a Club and just danced. After nearly 2 hours there Weiss asked Ruby back to her place. Ruby didn't deny the white haired woman.

"That was an amazing evening Weiss," said Ruby smiling at the woman before her.

Weiss blushed. "Well I wanted to impress you," said Weiss.

Ruby walked up to Weiss and Kissed her as they quickly found the couch. "Well it worked. I have to ask why though? You see me all the time at the club. And I've rocked your world more times then I can count, so why did you want to impress me?" asked Ruby.

Weiss blushed and looked at the ground. "Because... I want you to be my... girlfriend," said Weiss.

Ruby was stunned into silence for a few moments. She didn't know what to say! She had had several lovers in the past and only dated one person. That was Jaune and for no more then a month when they were much younger. No this was out of left field for the young business owner. Ever since Weiss showed up nearly a year ago Ruby had come to have feelings for the woman. At first she was just an 'exclusive' member of Club Rose, but now... Now she was someone Ruby looked forward to seeing all the time.

Ruby smiled at Weiss before Giving her a kiss that nearly blow Weiss's mind. "That's a yes by the way," said Ruby.

Weiss smiled at her new girlfriend, before leading her to the Bedroom. She planned to take her time with her new lover.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: King's Tower**

 **Time: 2300**

Sun walked up to the door of the hotel and knocked. The door opened revealing Neptune with just his shirt and pants on.

"What do you want Sun?" Asked Neptune a bit annoyed that his friend was waking him up.

"I tried to find you earlier and tell you that we got the gig for the SDC annual Convention.

"Is Weiss going to be there?" asked Neptune with a bit of hope in his voice.

"She is Head of the SDC Vale Branch. So yeah she'll be there," Said Sun.

"Thanks Sun. Shot me a E-mail with the information and we'll go from there," said Neptune closing the Door.

Neptune made his way back to his bed and saw two women sleeping next to each other. It was a pair of twins he picked up earlier. He went over to his scroll and pulled it up. His Screen saver was a picture of Weiss. Clicking the Screen to the side his eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture of Weiss with a red haired girl At Club Rose. He had never been there himself, but now he had a reason to go.

"Whoever you are I'll make you pay for taking Weiss from me," said Neptune clutching the scroll in his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hello Everyone. Sorry for the Wait, but I was having so much fun with my other stories that I almost forgot my place on this one. So on top of Qrow and Taiyang, Ruby and Weiss now have to Deal with Neptune. Oh Boy this is going to be one of those moments.

I hope your all enjoying your holidays and I wish you a very happy New year.


	12. Snow and Red

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

So yeah. My story has been targeted by Critics United. So I'll tell you all this right now. And all because The Guy **Metal Navy** , only read the Summary of the story and saw the word 'Strip Club'. So I'll say it now. Strip Club is a very common thing and if those word Triggers people then This site is in more trouble then I thought. If this Story is taken Down I will Re-upload it (a Directors cut/ uncut version) and file a complaint on Critics United for Cyber bullying which is a **CLASS D Felony** mind up and Felonies don't disappear, as well as a clear violation of the rules they hold oh so dear. Also on a Forum called Anti-Critics united has asked for people to support them for both getting rid of critics United and to add an MA content to the site so we can all just move away from this nightmare. It's been 5 years and we're still dealing with this stuff.

Also for those who think I'm a feminesit who think that all males are 'possessive rapists' I'm 100 percent male. I'm taking a bit of creative license here

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: Snow and Red

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Weiss's Apartment**

 **Time: Early Morning**

Ruby awake to the feeling of arms wrapped around her. It wasn't an unfamiliar thing, but this time it was different. She felt like she didn't have to either run away or send the person on their way. Turning in the arms she saw that her new girlfriend was sleeping soundly. Well Ruby couldn't blame her. The things they did last night were magical to say the least. Getting out of bed she went over to Weiss's closet and rutted though it, before she found some boy shorts and a shirt. Once she dressed she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen before looking for ingredients to make breakfast. She found Pancake mix, Sausages, eggs, hash browns, and coffee.

Ruby slowly began to mix things and started to think about a future that might be within her grasp. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking about Weiss as her Wife, but she couldn't help it. They had been together- not together together- for a while now as friends and she still could see herself with said woman. She wanted a future with the white haired woman. A house and kids... Maybe a doggy too. First she would have to change her ways. No more sleeping around with her sister's girlfriend, sister, employees, or club goers who took her fancy. That had to stop cold Turkey. She would mess the sex with Emerald though.

"Ummm. Something smells good," said Weiss walking downstairs in nothing but a bed sheet.

Ruby smiled, before placing a plate down in front of Weiss, before kissing her. "morning sleepy head," said Ruby.

"Morning. I didn't know you could cook," said Weiss as she took a bite of the Pancake and swore to Oum that it was the best pancake she ever had!

"Between Yang's horrible cooking and Raven's passion for all things fast food, it was in my best interest to learn and cook if I wanted to live," said Ruby taking her own plate and sitting down.

"Who is Raven?" Asked Weiss.

"Raven is Yang's Biological mother and Taiyang's first wife. Raven works a very Dangerous Job that kept her away from Taiyang for months on end. Before Yang was 1 they had filed for divorce. Raven tried to get custody of Yang, but the Vale courts ruled her an unfit Mother and awarded full custody to Taiyang, without Visitation rights," said Ruby as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry Ruby," said Weiss feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Don't worry bout it. I've met Raven a few times and she is really cool. She even comes to the club from time to time. She may not be my birth mother, but right behind Yang she's one of the people I look to for guidance in life," said Ruby

As Ruby and Weiss were enjoying a quiet moment Ruby's Scroll began to ring.

Ruby picked it up. "Hello... WHAT!" yelled Ruby.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Court House**

 **Time: 1100**

Qrow and Taiyang sat in Court awaiting the judge. Thanks to a few connections on Qrows part they were able to get the hearing moved to today, without notice to Ruby. This would play in their favor and get their case secured. For sure.

The Judge walked in and made his way to his chair. He was an imposing man with brad shoulders, gray hair around his head, but black on top, a strong jaw, wearing a judge's robe. This was Judge James Ironwood. A Former Army General that went judge after near;y 22 years of Service to the people.

"The Hearing to determine if Taiyang Xiao Long has a right to Own his Daughter's Club is about to begin. Where is Miss Rose.

"I'm sure she received the message, but chose not to come to the hearing," said Qrow and Taiyang.

"I see then I have no choice, but to Declare A...

"Wait!" yelled Ruby bursting into the Court with Weiss behind her as well as Weiss's lawyer. Salem Grimm.

"Sorry we're late sir. We ran into a bit of Traffic on the way here," said Salem walking up to the table that she was assigned to.

"That is alright Ms. Grimm, just don't allow it to happen again," said James, before turning to the paper. "It says here in my notes that Miss Rose ran away from home at 14 with money that belong to both Mr Bradwen and Mr Xiao Long. Is this Correct?"

"Yes it is. Ruby had been in contract with her sister who left home just a year earlier. She got it in her head that Yang leaving and making it in the Amateur BKB was a dream come true. So she ran away and began to live with Yang," said Tai

"I don't see the Problem? If Miss Xiao Long was financially stable working as a Professional BKB fighter. In fact i'm quite the Fan of Miss Xiao Long's," said James with a bit of a smile.

"That's not the problem sir. Miss Rose took Money from us and used it to start up her club as well as ran away before the age of 15," said Qrow.

"Ah Yes... Club Rose. One of the most successful businesses in all of Vale. Miss Rose was named Local Business Owner of the year 2 years in row. I don't see why this is a Problem," said Salam.

"Because she stole 40,000 Lien from us," said Qrow.

"An amount I'm sure she can pay with interest given the current Net-worth of Club Rose is nearly 2,000,000 lien a year," said Salem making Ruby look at her since only four people knew how much the Entire Club was worth including their online Business.

Tai grit his teeth in anger as it seemed that he might lose. "That's still not the point! Club Rose was started up with Stolen money, meaning that it should be under the thumb of myself and Qrow since the money came from our accounts," said Tai.

"No way!" yelled Ruby glaring at them. "I worked 10 years to get that club to where it's at! Not you dad and not you Qrow. The girls know me, and the patrons trust me!"

"Maybe because your running a glorified whorehouse they do," said Tai with a smirk.

Ruby glowed her namesake. She was about to open her mouth only for Weiss to Stop her with a hand on her shoulder. Weiss knew that this was going to come up since she thought the same thing when Winter Told her this.

"The most that Mr Bradwen and Mr Xiao Long are doing is wasting our time on this," said Salem looking at James.

"I happen to Agree. I see no case here. The sateue of Limitations ran out on her Runawa However I am ordering Miss Rose to pay Mr. Bradwen and Mr. Xiao Long 80,000 lien apiece since the Money seems to be the issue here," said James banging his Gaval.

Qrow looked at Taiyang who was livid. All this only for a bit of money! No he wanted Yang back under his feet! He wanted Ruby to know her place! He NEEDED his girls back under thumb! Tai stormed out of the Court room with Qrow hot on his heels.

Ruby couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, before she pulled out her phone and called her informant.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Thanks for the tip Junior. You saved my ass today," said Ruby.

"Don't thank me to quickly. Remember our deal," said Junior sounding like he had a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll get you your 200k for the information," said Ruby.

"The money is only part of why I gave you the information. I want to own Club Rose for Myself, and I'll do it the right way... our way. Thank your friend Blake too. She helped find this information," said Junior hanging up.

"What was that about Ruby?" asked Weiss after she finished pay arramgents on behalf of her girlfriend.

"It seems that I need to give Blake a pay raise," said Ruby putting her scroll away.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Like I said before If this story gets taken down I'm reuploading it and filing a complaint agaist Critics United.

That's all I got to say on the matter.


	13. SDC Gala Pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Hello Everyone and Welcome back to this chapter of Club Rose. It feels good to start back on this story.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 13: SDC Vale Gala pt 1**

 **Location: Rose/ Xiao Long Household**

 **place: Ruby's room**

 **time: 0700 (3 weeks after the**

Weiss awoke in the arms of her girlfriend with a smile. Ever since the two of them had gotten together and got the Court case thrown out things had been going pretty well. Ruby as she had promised had stopped sleeping around with her employees. That didn't stop her from flirting harmlessly with Emerald or Blake, but she could let it slid. Getting out of the bed she quickly dawned an over sized white shirt and made her way out of the room. Walking up to the bathroom door Weiss knocked three times. When she got no response she walked in and took care of her morning business, before going to the Kitchen to get a bite to eat.

Walking into the living room she stopped and turned around and woke up her girlfriend.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at Weiss. "What's the matter Weiss?" asked Ruby getting up out of bed naked as the Day she was born.

Weiss drank in her girlfriend's body and was thinking of all the things she wanted to do to her. She quickly ride herself of those thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinknig such thoughts, especally since she had a lot of work to do today.

"Yang and Blake are having sex in the living room again," said Weiss cocking her hip to the side and putting her hand on it with a frown on her face

Ruby sighed, before walking out of the room and into the living room to see Yang and Blake in the throws of passion just like Weiss had said.

Blake gasped as Yang thrust the Strap-on into her dripping wet pussy, while pulling on the leash. Black was wearing her "fuck-me" boots that went to the middle of her thigh, while Yang was moaning thanks to the vibrator in her bubble shaped ass. Yang was moaning in bliss. Yang and Blake both sizzed up as they came.

Ruby walked into the room. "Next time this happens I'm tying you both up and hooked up to Mr. Fister," said Ruby making both woman pale and Weiss Blush.

The white haired young woman knew about the sex dungeon that Ruby had in the basement. She was even told that unless she wanted to explore the **REALLY** kinky side of sex, she would stay out of there.

Ruby looked at her sister and her girlfriend as they both lay panting on the couch. Weiss was still blushing up a storm. She knew that Runy once lead a rather... active sex life, but wasn't so prone to getting involved. She knew that Ruby had kept to her end of the agreement when it came to the relationship, but she herself was rather curios of what an Open Sex life was like.

One day she'd find out, but not today.

"So what are you doing today girls?" asked Yang getting off the couch and preparing to go to the Gym.

"I'm going to get some more rest. I'm up on the state tonight," said Blake. sighing

"I'm going shopping. It's my turn and I have a meeting with a lawyer. I'm thinking of expanding the Club Rose Brand," said Ruby.

"I have 2 days before the SDC Gala. I have to put on the final touches," said Weiss.

"Alright then I'll catch you guys later. Bye love," said Ruby kissing Weiss as she left the house.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: SDC:VB**

 **Time: 1900**

Weiss sighed as she put down her pen as she looked over the hall that was going to be used for the Gala. It was a Grand ball Room that could hold close to 1000 people. A lot of the Movers and shakers from the Kingdoms would be in attendance. Of crouse the Gala was just the Prelude to the SDC exposae that would happen in a few weeks following, but that was Whitly's Department, not hers.

"Bit of a small venue. Wouldn't you say so Snow Angel," came a smooth voice behind her that nearly sent Weiss into a rage.

Turning she looked at her Ex-boyfriend Neptune. He was as charming as ever and he was wearing a blue suit, but aside from that he looked like the same asshole who broke her heart.

"We no longer have a personal relationship Mr. Vasilas. You are to refer to me as Miss Schnee as we are conducting Business

Neptune looked at Weiss. "That's so like you Weiss. Being cold to the man you love," said Neptune.

Weiss rounded on Neptune. "I don't love you anymore. I have a new partner and if I'm honest she's 100 times the man you are," said Weiss wanting to slug the bastard before her

Neptune glared at her. "I didn't think you were into girls? But if you are she must be hot, Maybe I can offer you both a good time," said Neptune smirking.

The Ice Queen growled at the man who use to be her boyfriend. "SECURITY!" yelled Weiss.

Two guards came over and Quickly escorted Neptune away, even though he would be part of the main entertainment of the Gala, he was currently an unwanted pest to their boss. Plus Weiss paid good Money.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **Time: 0120**

Ruby walked around the lower floor helping serve people as they looked at the dance floor as Neo was on the stage shaking that nice juicy ass of hers. Setting a Drink down in front of a couple of men Ruby took the hundred lian bill and smiled. Apparently they were already hypnotized by Neo's ass as they left a 80 lian tip for her.

"Hey Ruby i need to talk to you for a moment," Came the voice of Emerald over the Music.

Ruby walked up the stairs and found herself dragged into a room by Emerald.

Ruby looked at Emerald like she was crazy. "Em what the hell?" asked Ruby getting up off the bed.

Emerald bit her lip, before looking at her boss/ friend. "Ruby... I'm Pregnant," said Emerald.

Ruby's brain shut down at that movement and said the only intelligent thing she could. "Wha!?" yelled the red haired woman.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. Sorry it's so short, but I needed a point to get back into this Story. I'll bring you another chapter soon, but in the meantime I bid you all ado.


	14. SDC Gala Pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out, but Club Rose takes so long, because i have a million other things going on in my everyday life as well as that of my fictions, and Youtube channel that i Have little manage things.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 14: SDC Gala Pt 2**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose (2nd Floor**

 **Time: Minutes after Emeralds Bombshell**

Ruby opened her mouth, closed it and swallowed spit. " _This is some deep shit,"_ thought Ruby looking at her friend.

"How... how far along are you Emmy?" asked Ruby still shell-shocked about Emerald's confession.

"I'm two month's pregnant," said the green haired girl. She almost felt like she was telling her mother this. A mother who was very disappointed in her.

Ruby ran her hands though her hair Trying to stay calm. "Do you know who the father is?" asked Ruby after several minutes.

Emerald seemed to swallow spit if her look was anything to go by, she was terrified to answer. "Mercury Black," said Emerald looking down so that Ruby wouldn't see her shame.

If the Red haired owner was any kind of smart she would fire her and proceed to kick Emerald out of her club and her life! This was not the first time Emerald and Mercury had sleep or had sex together. Emerald use to be a thief along side her asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Mercury Black. Both of them had had rap sheets longer then an average criminal. Ruby had actually offered them both jobs. Emerald as a dancer and Mercury as a Bodyguard. Mercury had turned it down because 'He was too deep in the streets'. After that He and Emerald entered into a sort of 'on again off again' style relationship. As far as Ruby knew they had been 'off' for over a year now. Ruby had been so happy that Emerald was moving away from that sort of life, but it seems that her celebration had been a bit premature.

"What the fuck were you thinking Em?" asked Ruby holding her friends hand. "You know that Merc is no good. He run's with Roman for god's sake!"

Emerald looked at her friend, before sighing. "I know Ruby... It's just that," started Emerald as tears began to run down her face.

Ruby hugged her friend. "It's Ok. Take a few days off to calm down. Have Velvet take you home. I need to give Mercury a call," said Ruby grabbing Emerald's hands and giving her a small kiss on the head.

Emerald nodded. "Please don't be to harsh on him... I...," said Emerald before shttunig her mouth and leaving to gather her stuff and leave. She had a lot to think about today.

Ruby sighed before rubbing her head. She had had to deal with Emerald and mercury's back and forth for years now and she was tired of it, but she didn't mind, because she loved Emerald as a dear firend and wanted to protect her.

"What next?" asked Ruby gettimh up and walking into her office.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Gym**

 **Time: 1400**

Yang racked the 200 pounds she was bench pressing before sitting up and wiping her face with a towel. She had a BKB match coming up in a few weeks and she wanted to be ready for it. Today the Gym was empty. It was a bit strange for Yang to be in the Gym alone. Normally a few people were around. Even the Staff who normally worked In the Gym were off taking care of paperwork or different parts of the gym, leaving Yang to her own devices.

The Blonde brawler added on an extra 50 lbs to the rack for her last set and was about to get onto her next set, but stopped as another person walked into the gym. She was actually a little cutie if Yang was to say so herself. She stood at 5'5" with a atletic build and B-cup breasts,her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. Wearing a black skin tight body suit that stopped at her knees with no sleeves, a pair of running shoes and a necklace.

While Yang and Blake weren't as 'exclusive' as other couples due mostly to Yang spending days even weeks away they mostly kept to the girls at Club Rose, or girls that traviled in Yang's Training Group, they sometimes went out of their way to find someone else to play with. Walking over to the girl before her she gave her a simle .

"Hey," said Yang.

"Hey," said the girl.

"You must be new around here. I've been coming here for a little over 4 years and know everyone's face," said Yang.

The woman smirked, as she cocked her hip to the side. "Your good, but not that good suga. I can spot a girl trying to get into my pants a mile away.

"Am I that obvius?" asked Yang.

"Yep," said the girl before grabbing Yang and smashing her lips into her in a bruising kiss. The girl pulled away panting. "My name is Ilia,"

"Yang," said Yang as she kissed Ilia again, planning to have a bit of fun with this one.

 **Location: Vale**

 **place: SDC Building**

 **Tim: 1800 (2 days later)**

Soft Music could be heard as Weiss was s mingled with the guests at the Gala. Already many of the biggest names had appeared and were already trying to broker business deals with the young Heiress. Her father was off somewhere with his buddies, while Winter was working the Military side of things.

"It's good to see you again sister," said a voice from her left.

Weiss stopped talking to the person before her and looked at the person behind her and smiled. It was her younger Brother Whitly. He had the traditional Schnee Hair color of white and Ice blue eyes. He was of slnder build and stood at 5'9. He wore a Blue two piece suit, a white shirt, and a Schnne Logo tie.

Weiss walked up to her brother and Hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again Whitly. How are things in the world of Politics?" asked Weiss.

"Being the Sceretary to the Secretary of State is quite a hard job sister," Said Whitly as he looked at the stage where Neptune and Sun were preparing to start singing.

Whitely had never been a fan of the 'boy band' types. After what Neptune did he had made a few quiet inquries into Neptune's personal life. Aside from being a scum bag he was clean, smoething that pissed off the Youngest Schnee to no end. He loved his sisters and dispite all of them taking a different path they were family and he would have someone killed for his family.

"So winter tell's me that your dating again. Who's the lucky gentleman?" asked Whitely.

"Weiss blushed. "Not so much a gentleman," said the elder Schnee sibling.

As Whitly was about to inquire he turned his head to the entryway as a rather dashing woman walked into the party. her hair was a nice and short in a bob-cut with a red highlights, her skin was a nice moon kissed color as opposed his his family's own ice kissed tone, enchanting silver eyes that could make anyone fall in love, She was wrapped in a skin tight red dress with a slit up to her hip on the left side, her hair was a nice and short in a bob-cut with a red highlights, a pair of high heeled gladiator styled boots, and a silver necklace.

She looked around for a bit before her eyes stopped in the Schnee siblings direction, before she made her way over to them. Many heads, men and women alike found the young woman's movements to be enticing. If the minds of men with wife's could be read, you'd see that many were already plotting to try and bed her. The younger single males wanted to turn her into their wive. The young woman walked up to Weiss and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Weiss returned the kiss. She was actually glad that she had warned Ruby about how people would react to them straight up kissing. Weiss wasn't ashamed, but she still needed her father's approval.

"Whitley I'd like you to met my 'partner' Ruby Rose," said Weiss smiling.

"Hello," said Ruby

Whitley smiled before grabbing Ruby's hand and kissing it. "Charmed. I hope you take care of my sister.

Sitting in a chair not far a way a pair of eyes narrowed as Weiss clasped Ruby's hand for a minute before letting go.

000000000000000000000000

And done. It took a bit to compleate this chapter.


	15. SDC Gala Pt 3

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

Currently moving between states and i'm only stopping at my Family's home until I get to my new house. I only had enough time to update this story and

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 15: SDC Gala Pt 3**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: SDC building**

 **Time: A few hours after the after the Gala began**

Weiss was currently off speaking with a few directors as Whitley made small talk with his partners from the Vacuo branch. Ruby was currently speaking with several woman. Sun was sitting next the piano prepping to play it while Neptune was currently warming up his voice, all the while his eyes never strayed to far from either Weiss or her new 'girlfriend'. If he was perfectly honest with himself he would love to take both Weiss and her girlfriend to bed. He'd just have to play his cards right.

Ruby laughed at a joke that her current partner communications mogul and one of the few 'friendly' rivals that Weiss had in the world. Turning from the woman she saw someone she didn't expect to see here.

"Raven!" called Ruby happy to see her step-mother.

Raven turned away from who she was talking to and smiled at Ruby. Raven was a beautiful woman and if one thing could be said about her, Yang was the spitting image of her, With the only differences being that Raven had spiky black hair, red eyes, and a aura that made people feel uneasy around her. Standing at 5'10 with D-cup breasts Ruby wanted to bed her... Se might have. Damn her Drunk memory sometimes. She currently wore a Red dress with a valley so deep it stopped shy of her naval and reached the floor. Ruby could also see the knife hidden in her jeweled belt. Raven is a Professional Slayer of Grim. She was contracted by villages and cities to kill the creatures of Grim when they popped up from time to time. It wasn't as often as many people would liked to speculate such as the times of the great War and Faunus Revolution, but they still existed in the world as a threat.

Raven hugged Ruby and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey kiddo. It's been ages," said Raven.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in the last 8 months. What are you doing here?" asked the crimsonette with a smile, happy to see her step-mother after so long.

The red eyed woman pulled away from her step-daughter"I was working security. No grim have popped up in months. How about you. You here for your company or are you here in company?" asked Raven smirking at her kid.

Ruby blushed hearing this. Raven was well aware of both her and Yang's sex lives. She had told them that she didn't care one way or the other as long as they were happy. This made Ruby quite happy, especially since after she found out what Taiyang and Qrow had done, she nearly lead her Mercenary group on an attack to kill the two men. The only reason the two men lived past the day mark after Raven found out was because as much as Ruby hated them she didn't want to see them dead.

Ruby's eyes shot to Weiss who was speaking with Whitley. Raven followed and quickly got the gesit of it. What followed after was a string of good natured teasing on Raven's part. Raven was slightly aloft when it came to the girls, but she still loved them

Neptune and Sun soon took to the Mic to sing and entertain the people with the power of vocals and Music. While the songs were good, it really wasn't up to Ruby's taste. Ruby felt a hand on her waist pulling her away. She managed to cath a glimpse of her beautiful girlfriend, before she found herself near the main hall and into the ladies room. The SDC knew how to impress as the restroom was golden in color with soft white lights. There were several stalls, but Weiss took Ruby to the very back stall, before locking it.

 **Warning Lemon**

Ruby found herself pushed into a bathroom stall before the sweet taste of Weiss's lips found hers. Weiss grabbed Ruby by her hips as Ruby found her dress and pulled it up!Hands began to frantically grab at something to steady herself as she slipped out her her dress.

"I'm not complaining, but what the hell Weiss?" asked Ruby.

Weiss pulled back panting. "We have 20 minute before they are done singing," said Weiss going to her knees.

Ruby didn't have time to react as the heiress's skilled lips began to suck and kiss on her lower lips. Ruby covered her mouth trying not to scream in pleasure. Weiss wasn't the first woman to eat Ruby out, but she had the most talented lips and tongue to ever drive her wild. Some days Ruby wondered if Weiss had been with other women before, but to her knowledge the answer was no! Weiss had only slept with two people her entire life, One was her and the other was the blue haired asshole on stage.

Ruby refocused on Weiss as she gave a light bit to her clit! This made ruby grasp her lovers hair and pull as a her juices flowed out and into the heiress mouth. Weiss drank the sweat nectar as if it was blessed by the gods themselves, pulling away from her lover Weiss put one foot on the toilet.

"Do me baby, make me scream your fucking name," said Weiss her voice husky with want of the crimsonette.

Ruby got to her knees and stuck two fingers inside of her girlfriend maknig her throw her head back. It was Music to Ruby's ears, knowing that the moan was just for her. Working her way up ruby used her free hand to grope Weiss though her clothes! This made Weiss shiver as another finger was added to her lower lips, before she realized it Ruby was putting her entire Fist inside of her! Weiss screamed out in pleasure since this was only the third time in their relationship that Ruby did this and each time it quickly brought the White haired woman to orgasm.

This time was no different as Ruby felt the juices of Weiss run down her hand, removing said hand she licked the juice, before kissing Weiss forcing her to taste herself. The two broke the kiss wit ha smirk.

"When we get home I hope you don't pan on leaving that bed," said a panting Weiss.

"What do you think princess?" asked Ruby with a smirk.

 **Lemon end**

Ruby pulled on her dress and quickly adjusted it as Weiss fixed her hair and wiped her lips of the crimsonette's fluids. They walked out of the Bathroom and to the consort just as they were finishing up. The rest of the night was filled with small talk and such. Neptune kept away from Ruby and Weiss while Sun tried to speak with both girls. Raven strutted over to Ruby and Weiss as they prepared to leave for the evening.

"Hey Ruby I'm in the area for a few more weeks. How about I take you girls out to eat in the morning," said Raven.

Ruby smiled. "What do you say Princess?" asked Ruby.

"I wouldn't mind. I have a meeting at 12 though," sighed Weiss in annoyance as she agreed to met with a member of the board of directors.

"Well see you in the morning Raven... Say 8 ish?" asked Ruby.

"Alright girls see you in the morning," said Raven walking off.

Weiss smiled at Ruby. "she's quite a ruthless woman. I like her already," said Weiss.

Ruby laughed hearing her lover talk about this as she leaned on Weiss as they approached Weiss's Car. As they came to it they saw Sun and Neptune standing there talking in hushed voices. Weiss Narrowed her eyes as she and Ruby walked forward. Ruby took out her scroll and dailed 9-1- and held it waiting for something to happen.

"What are you doing here at my car Neptune... Sun?" asked Weiss pretty Pissed off at the duo.

"Weiss... Miss Schnee I told him it was a bad idea to approach you here and now," said Sun trying to not piss of the person who was going to cut his check for this gig.

Neptune turned to Weiss with a smile. "Come on Weiss, don't you think it's time to stop playing hard to get. It's been nearly a year," said Neptune.

Weiss narrowed here eyes. "Yeah a year since I caught you in bed with that fucking skank! MY FUCKING BED! MY APARTMENT!" yelled Weiss balling up her fist.

"And I'm sorry that it happened baby, but it was just a one off thing you know? Tell you what we can settle all this tonight, and you can even bring your little friend with you. I'm sure that shes still ready after you two vanished," said the blue haired man.

Weiss and Ruby blushed, but where the crimsonette blushed in embarrassment, the white haired woman in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Weiss about to hall off and slap the taste out of his mouth.

"Weiss... Miss Ruby is everything alright," came a voice from behind them.

"Whitely?" asked Weiss as she saw her brother approach with his personal Security force.

Six Ex Atlas Marines. All serious bad asses who between them had a combined 30 years of service. None were over 6'2", but all of them were trained killers turned bodyguards. Whitley hired them out of his personal account so as not to incovince the family. Last Weiss checked each of them pulled more then 500k a year.

"I heard you screaming is everything alright?" asked Whitley looking at Neptune and Sun with narrwoed eyes.

"E-everyting is fine sir," said Sun hoping to escape a beating from 6 marines.

"Yeah no problems here Whitely," said Neptune locking eyes with Whitley with no fear.

Whitley narrowed his eyes further and looked almost like his father with his infamous glare. "I didn't ask you two I asked my dear sister," said Whitley.

Weiss quickly relayed everything to Whitley with Neptune and Sun both going ghost white. Two guards opened the doors for Ruby and Weiss with Whitley wishing them a fond goodnight, before turning to the two men.

"Now gentlemen I think we need to have a little talk," said Whitley.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **Time: Same time as Weiss and Ruby**

Jaune sat at the door looking at a picture that Pyhrra had sent him and he was hoping to get home and see his wife, before he went to sleep. Despite everything that happened in the last few months he was truly thankful that Ruby trusted him. Back when they were Younger he knew that something was up, but was to much of a coward to see what was aling his then girlfriend. After she ran away Jaune went back to his meek self. He spent the next few years working in his father's company. After meeting Pyhrra he wanted to get out of his family's rule. He applied as head bodyguard when Club Rose was hiring. It wasn't until he heard about club Rose opening that he was reunited with his friends

He put down his scroll as he saw someone approach. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man who was before him. He was about the same height as Jaune, with Silver hair, and dark eyes. He wore a silver-gray hoodie, black pants and a pair of boots. Mercury Black, Emerald's boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jaune his eyes narrowed and his hand on his gun.

"Is red in... or even Cat?" asked Mercury.

"One second?" said Jaune as he called Blake on the walkie

Blake walked out in just a coat with her legs on full display. You could see the satin sotcking and heels. It was cold in Vale this time of year and she wasn't to keen on being outside in just a coat and stockings.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Blake with narrowed eyes.

"Look I know that i'm probably the last person that they want to see, especially with the things between me and Emerald, but I want to change!" said Mercury,"

"And why should we believe you?" asked Blake.

Mercuary sighed. "I don't want to be a deadbeat like my dad was. I want to be there for Em and the baby. If I got to quit running the streets and hanging with those guys I was before then I will! I'll stop trying for fast money and parties. Anything for this baby!" pleaded Mercury.

Blake sighed. "it's not up to me. Ruby will be the one to decide that. She' already Cross with Em for going back to your dumb ass,"

Mercury rubbed his hand though his hair. "I know I fucked up, but EM shouldn't pay for this. I really want a freash start...All i'm asking for is a chance," said Merc shocking both Jaune and Blake.

000000000000000000000000000

Ok so I know some people are going to give me hell for this chapter since it tok so long, but I really wanted to get the ball rolling before I have to get back on the road nad get to my new home. I'll be out for another 2-3 weeks before I have internet so probably another 5 weeks before I uplaod another chapter.

Hope to see you guys soon.


	16. Don't Mess this up

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

What's up everyone. So took a break for a while and well I really want to get back to the 'Dark Verse'. Also if you a fan of any of my other works my Wife is currently in school so my updates will be a bit slow.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: Don't Mess this up**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **Time: 1035**

Emerald placed her hand on the hand of her boyfriend's hand as Ruby, Blake, and Jaune were currently in a meeting to decide if Mercury was worth the effort or not. Mercury had History with people that even Junior didn't run with. That alone made him suspect add in the fact he was a CONVICTED murderer who served 2 years when it was discovered that it was for Self-defense.

"Em... I done know if I can be reformed," said Mercury tired from living the life of a Criminal.

Emerald put a hand on Mercury's face, before kissing him. "It will be okay Merc. I promise," said the green haired stripper.

 **Inisde Ruby's Office.**

Ruby sighed as she popped the top on her strawberry flavored beer and quickly downed it. With her were Blake and Jaune. Normally Ruby did what she was going to do with her business, but today was different. Mercury was a wild card and Cinder was in this mix as well. Cinder and Emerald had been dancing around each other for a while. Cinder held all the girls in Ruby's employ.

While many people would think that Ruby and by extension her people were sluts that was far from the case. They were taking something back. Velvet had been abused by her parents Masters. They were indentured servants- a fancy term for slaves- She had been beaten by the Father of the family, whipped and spat on by the mother, and raped by not only the eldest son, but the eldest daughter as well.

"What do you want to do Ruby?" asked Blake sipping from her own beer.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know," said Ruby.

"I do. We kick him out of here and we put Emerald on probation," said Jaune.

Jaune and Mercury didn't have the best relationship. It all steamed from the fact that The Gang Mercury an with attacked Jaune a few times. Even left him in the ICU once on life support. No evidence ever came to light that Mercury knew about, but it was as close to death as Jaune had ever come and for that he wanted Mercury's head on a pike.

"How about we assign him as a Bar tender?" asked Blake getting a look from the two. "I'm sure that he knows how to mix drinks and if not Em can teach him a thing or two and it will allow the staff to keep an eye on him," said Blake.

Ruby nodded. "That settles that. We'll put him on Probation. Blake I'm putting you in charge of him. He needs to work 6 months on probation instead of the standard two months we give to most girls.

Jaune and Blake both nodded before they called Emerald and Mercury into the office to tell them the news.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Schnee Office**

 **Time: 1400**

Weiss signed another piece of paper, before turning to the scroll to finish up. So far it had been meeting after meeting fine tuning details regarding partnerships investers, and applications that needed to be done. She was quite thankful that she was in her office doing paperwork at the moment. After everything that happened last night she was grateful for the break.

The door to her office opened and Whitley walked into the office, before sitting down.

"How are you today sister?" asked Whitely.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were suppose to be on your way to Menagare to speak with Ghira Belladonna and Sienna Khan about expansion into the dunes?" said Weiss

"I am. I thought that I'd stop by and say farewell sister," said Whitley.

Weiss smiled at her brother before walking around the desk and giving him a hug and a kiss. "Safe travels Dear little brother.

"You be safe as well Weiss. That Neptune fella has me a bit worried. I've even taken the liberty of hiring extra security," said Whitley.

"Whitley it's fine. I can handle myself," said Wiess.

Whitley smiled at his big sister. "So you say Weiss.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **time: 1900**

Ruby sighed as She, Blake, and Jaune stood before their employees. Several people glared at Emerald and Mercury. Velvet moved away from them and into Reese. Mercury sighed as he looked at his own belt and winced. As he was on probation he wasn't allowed to carry a gun. He had the zip-ties and stick, but nothing else.

"Alright Guys listen up I know we have some... history with Mercury, but he's told Jaune, Blake, and I that he has given up his ways, and Left Beowulf," said Ruby.

"Even if he's left Beowulf, whats to stop them from attacking us!? Asked Neon.

"They won't attack," said mecury getting everyones attention. Roman assured me that they won't cause problems as long as I stay out of their way and off their turf. Same is true for them. They'll come for the show, but they won't try anything,"

Fox narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man. Fox had a history with Beowulf as well, only he was part of a rival Gang. One day he got caught at the club alone and shot up. They left him to bleed to death. He was sure that he was a gonner, but a sweet woman passed by and managed to get him to the Hospital in time. That woman was his boss. Shortly after that incident He was jumped out of his Gang and allowed to leave. He found Ruby and Joined her club. He made great pay and his life wasn't in to much danger.

"I say he stays partnered with me for a while," said Fox.

Everyone looked at Fox. He was the 'lone wolf' type. For him to declare that meant that meant he REALLY wanted to keep an eye on him.

"Okay... Well everyone we have a good show planned tonight...," started Ruby as she did a rundown the events of tonight.

Just another night in the Life of the Club Rose girls.

0000000000000000000000

And CUT. Nothing spectacular about this chapter. I just thought it would be pretty cool. Also I hope to bring this story back to one of my Major stories.


	17. A day in the life

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

What's up everyone. So took a break for a while and well I really want to get back to the 'Dark Verse'. Also if you a fan of any of my other works my Wife is currently in school so my updates will be a bit slow. Now I know i've been away from this story for a while, but I do remember most- if not all- the things I need to do for this story.

Now REVIEWS

 **Dark dampiar:** This chapter is for You... well it's for everyone, but mostly you. I honestly forgot the plans I had for Pyhrra and had to reread the story and think up a whole new game plan just for her.

 **Cyberleader2000:** Hell no it's not dead! This is my First Major project here and i'll be damned if I allow it to go the way of many stories here on FF.

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** I may have been gone a while, but Thank you for the welcome back.

 **Kamina44:** Spoilers!

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17: A day in the life.**

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Arc Residence**

 **Time: 1400**

The rapid clicking of a keyboard could be heard as the sole occupant of the house was working on an Article for the coming Champion Vs Champion Match. Yang would be having a match against the BKB Rainbow Champion Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno. The woman writing the Article was a Former Champion in her own right and held the BKB Women's Championship for almost 749 days, before she was forced to relinquish the title.

Pyrrha 'The Goddess of Victory' Arc nee Nikos was a vision of Beauty. even though she was 5 months into her pregnancy she didn't show much, standing at 6'0" she was quite tall compared to many of her friends at about 6' tall, large DD-cup breasts that were currently swallon with Milk for her unborn child, Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. corners of her green eyes. She currently wore a large red tee-shirt, and white sweat pants.

Pyrrha starched as she finished the article. She would have to get tickets to the event, but that was neither here nor there. Looking to her right from her computer she saw the Picture from her wedding a little over 2 years ago. Jaune wore a White tux with Ren, Fox, and Yatsu as his Groomsmen and Yang as his 'Best Man'. On Pyhrra's Side were Nora her maid of Honor, Velvet, Blake, and Ruby Jaune's Boss and ex-girlfriend. Pyrrha looked at the one thing that had hurt her in the entire Photo. The Wheelchair she was in at the time.

Pyrrha was well aware of what Jaune did as well as His past with Ruby, but she didn't care about that. Jaune as faithful man that had never so much as thought about Relations with another woman. Yes she knew that he worked around a lot of sexy women, but Nora tended to keep an eye on him for her. Smiling at the picture she turned back to her computer and started to write her next article.

As she wrote the Article her mind drifted back to her past. At just 12years old, during her acting and modeling days, her mother had wanted her to be a star. From the time she as 13 to the age of 15 she was passed around in circles that could take her places. Before she was even 14 she had 2 abortions. All of this was at the insistence of her Mother.

At 15 one of the men she slept with-was told to have sex with- was a 4 time Light Heavyweight BKB fighter. He had told Pyrrha that she had the body type for the reign and told her to come to his Gym. At 16 she quit Modeling and acting, she quit selling her body for the sole pleasure of her mother's Ego and Trained. Within 2 months of training she was ready for her debut match. Appearing in the Jr Class officially she won her debut match in 34 seconds with a Superkick.

Shortly after that Match she Won the Jr Class Women's title. While she held the title until she was 18 she was forced to relinquish the title, due to the fact that she was moved to the BKB women's Rookie Division. 23 match in the Rookie Division and 3 time Mistral Women's Tournament.

Before moving into the BKB Women's Primary Division, She did a complete overhaul of her fighting style and attitude. She went from the 'Girl next door' to the 'Bitch down the Street'. After only a Year in the Primary Division she Was Champion.

For the next 2 years, she ran ruck shot over the entire Division. A week before she was to defend her title at Clash of Titans 15, she was hit by a speeding car that was in a race. The Doctors told her she was lucky to be alive after the Hit.

So after losing her title she fell into a void of loathing and self pity. She was actually on the verge of killing herself when she met her angel... Jaune. Those were dark days that she didn't want to think about anymore. Not with her Husband in her corner, not with a child on the way. Not with her child on the way.

The Front door opened and in walked her Husband with Ren and Nora. Pyrrha got up.

"Hey Pyr," said Jaune walking up to his wife and kissing her.

"Hello Hero," said Pyrrha enjoying her husband's embrace.

"What are you all doing here? I know that I sent Jaune out to pay a few bills, but don't you guys have work tonight?" asked Pyrrha scratching her head.

"Ruby closed the Club today since Yang's Match was local. Velvet sent it out Via Holo Message," said Ren hugging Pyrrha and giving her a kiss on the cheek

'Besides its been ageeeeees since I've seen my favorite girlfriend," said Nora hugging Pyrrha and kissing her on the cheek.

Pyrrha smiled. "Well if that's the case then I'll make lunch," said Pyrrha getting out of her chair.

"I think I'll accompany you," said Ren. "I have been meaning to show you a new Vacuian recipe that I found the other day,"

"In that case Nora and I will go on a beer run," said Jaune.

"can you get me a Ginger Ale Hero?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune gave a quick acknowledgment, before he and Nora left the House as Ren and Pyrrha started on lunch. While they were not a traditional family, the four of them were Family none the less.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose, Back Ally**

 **Time: 1500**

Ruby walked out the back door of the club and locked the door. As Ruby finished locking up Weiss was waiting for her Across the Street in her car. Weiss got out of car and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey babe. You ready to go?" asked Ruby. "We have to get changed before Yang's fight tonight,"

Weiss smirked at her Lover. "Not quite. You know Neptune was a bit of a prude in the sack only doing missionary. I want to experiment with my lover. That and I was in my office," said Weiss.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ruby the lust she hid so well normally coming to the surface.

 **Warning Lemon**

Weiss pushed Ruby up against the car's hood, before Ruby could say anything Weiss lifted the skirt that Ruby wore and began to finger her girlfriend with 3 Fingers. Ruby's silver eyes widened as Weiss was just FUCKING her with vigor. Ruby tried to hold out as her girlfriend kept fingering her! This wasn't the first time Ruby had been fucked hard like this! In fact Velvet could be quite savage when she was playing a role in one of the video's, Especially master and slave. As Weiss opened her plump lips and went to Ruby's clit. Latching on she gave a hard and rather hard suck. Ruby threw her head backwards as she shuttered with an orgasm that made everything turn white! Weiss Normally wasn't such an aggressive lover and instead liked to take things slow!

Ruby fell backwards onto the hood of the car panting. Weiss looked at her lover before she removed her shirt and pulled down her pants, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties, climbing onto the car in nothing but her knee high boots she turned around and began to devour Ruby's pussy with a renewed hunger. Ruby moaned, but chose not to be a 'dead fish' and attacked her lover's pussy with her own tricks. Weiss moaned into her lover's pussy enjoying that Ruby did. Ruby took a hold of Weiss's ass and began to kneed the rather thick flash that one wouldn't know Weiss had unless they saw her undressed.

Weiss became a statue above Ruby as she squirted all over Ruby's face. Ruby smirked as this happened. Weiss was normally silent when she came. If she Squirted/screamed then she was most likely going to be in a coma for a few hours. Not one to be outdone Weiss gave a light bite to Ruby's clit, making her cum.

Lemon End.

"Fuck that was amazing," said Ruby.

Weiss got off Ruby panting. "Babe as much as I would like to finish we have to go To Yang's match tonight," said Weiss.

Ruby glared at her girlfriend as she stood on shaking legs in her heels. "What are you talking about. You started this," said Ruby with a mock glare

As the two continued to 'argue' around the corner not far away a blue haired 'asshole' had a camrea on the two girls and his less then impressive pecker out jerking it.

He was going to have Weiss back and maybe he'd have a side of Red to boot.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So yeah. A bit of Pyrrha and a Lemon to boot. Next chapter we get to see Yang's BKB match. It's going to be EPIC. I can tell you now that Things are about to pick up soon.

The reason I did Pyrrha like I did is because there are a LOT of Rumors about what people-especially parents- will do to make their kids famous, from blackmailing producers and directors to making their child sell their body to the industry where sex is just a tool. Unlike Yang and Ruby who still have the shadow over them Pyrrha was able to escape before she was in to deep, and trust me Pyrrha was in DEEP.

Other then that I have little else to next chapter will be a bit Longer then the last two were. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you again soon.


	18. BKB and Family

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** Your right he doesn't understand, but unlike Qrow and Tai... Yeah he's just a dumb-ass

 **Dark Dhampir:** Yes Pyrrha's mother was an evil little cunt. I really want to do something evil to her, but She's a bit irrelevant at the moment. Just be ready for the day she does turn up... if I invest the time to make her character.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 18: BKB and Family**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Beacon Dome**

 **Time: 1820**

Yang sat against the locker with her gear on listening to her favorite tunes. Even though she wasn't in the main event she was already in the Zone. Her match would take place during the Mid-card of the event. Yang smirked as she thought about her opponent. 30-year-old Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno. She was a strength-Brawler based fighter that liked to trade blows with her opponent. Yang wasn't to mad about that. She like to throw hands to.

Aside from that she was prepared for this fight and one of the most important things in her life. Yang went to her bag and grabbed her new gloves and shin pads. One the left glove was The Schnee logo, on the right glove was the Rose Club Logo. Yang looked at the logo with a smile. Ruby had talked with Yang about branching out into other areas. Yang had talked with Ruby and told her that it was her choice as the Owner of the Club Rose Franchise. From what she understood Weiss was helping her out in this matter. Strapping her shin Guards on she got up and went to her punching bag and began to unload on it with punches and kicks. Warming her arms and legs up for the event.

She knew that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and the gang were in attendance. She really wanted to win this. While this match wasn't the End all Be all, she really wanted to Win for the love of her life.

In fact Yang had been thinking a lot about Blake since the day she slept with Ilia. Ever since that day Yang had felt that She was to the point in her life where she didn't want to play around that much anymore. Ruby was the exception to that as they had been each others rock for years. Yang was still somewhat guilty over leaving her sister with Qrow and Tai for almost a year. Shaking her head a bit she didn't want those things to crop up in her mind.

Glynda opened the door and walked into the room. Behind her was the staff that Glynda had on standby for the match. "Yang it's time," said Glynda.

Yang turned away from the Bag with Blazing red eyes that scared the staff a bit. Few people had eve really seen Yang in the zone, but for some odd reason when she got inth e zone her eyes became fiery red. The color even freaked out Glynda, evne if she didn't show it.

"Let's Go then," said Yang grabbing her yellow shirt with the burning Heart with a new phase on the back. _"I not here to Fight, I'm here to burn!_

 **Out in the Audience**

Ruby cheered as a large Male body slammed another male, before trapping his opponent in an Arm bar. Most of the Club Rose Family was in attendance except Velvet and Fox who were on a date, Emerald and Mercury, who decided to stay home since Emerald wasn't feeling good, and Neon who was at a roller derby event at Mount Glenn. Weiss was next to her girl and couldn't help but get involved with the Crowd spirit of competitive matches.

"Enjoying yourself Ice Queen?" asked Nora.

"Yes i'm having a fairly good time," said Weiss as she took a Swig of her soda since she didn't like beer.

"Come on girl! Loosen up a bit," said Blake smirking at the girl.

Before Weiss could do or say anything the lights deemed as the Next match was set to Start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as well as Children, the following event is A champion Vs Champion Match. In the Blue corner weighing in at 165 pounds the BKB Women's Middleweight Champion, Yang 'The Dragon Brawler' Xiao Long. (1)

Yang came out as soon as her music hit. Being who she was the crowd favorite to win the match. Stepping into the six sided, 7 ft tall Steel cage Yang grabbed the side and rattled the cage, before yelling as she stuck the ground several times with both Fists! This was Yang's 'pre-battle' ritual. It was... unnerving for Ruby to see her sister this way, but she knew that This was How Yang lived inside the cage. Climbing to the top of the cage she Removed her title belt and held it above her head. Jumping off the cage she handed the belt over to Glynda as she removed her shirt and checked her gloves and kick pads.

The lights deemed again as her opponent came into the area. Her opponent walked into to traditional Mistral Music. She wasn't as tall as Yang, being only 5'4" her body was jus as toned and In shape as Yang's was, the only difference was that she was that Sakura had a 10 year old child with her High school sweet heart and Owner of Uchiha unlimited Sasuke Uchiha, Her pink hair was cut in a bob. Her shorts were black, and her shirt was red. Sakura entered the Ring and removed her Own belt, before holding it high. Yang snorted as she looked at what she deemed was the Lesser title. Handing the title over to her husband before kissing him as the door short.

Yang and Sakura focused on each other as they went though 'The tale of the Take' Sakura had a career spanning nearly 2 decades. She started BKB when she was 12 years old in the Mysital Jr's Division. She actually lost the Jr title to Pyrrha. Right before she went to the Rookie division. The rest from there was history. 20 years, over 100 matches 9 title holds with 4 of those being the BKB Middleweight title, She lost that title 3 years ago, before moving onto the Rainbow Title circuit.

The two of them walked to the middle and knocked gloves. "I hope your ready for this ass beating mommy," smirked Yang.

"You wish. Tell me how many whores have you slept with at your sister's little whore house?" asked Sakura.

Yang frowned hearing this. She honestly hated when people talked about her sister's business. Backing away she waited for the bell to Ring. Once the Bell rang Yang rushed in. Sakura had the same idea as they met in the middle. They both stomped on the ground as their fists met each others face. Both hit the ground from the attack. Yang managed to get up first, but Sakura rolled to her left as Yang stomped on the ground. Sakura got to her feet and went for a take-down, by Grabbing Yang's legs. Yang managed to grab Sakura around her waist and throw her across the ring. Sakura righted herslef in the air and got back into her stance.

Yang looked at Sakura before raising her hands up. Yang couldn't hear anything as the people went quiet. Sakura got into her own stance. Both women were known for quick knockouts. Now that they had thrown out their most leatal strikes it was gonna come down to whoever landed the perfect strike first.

Sakura charged in and throw a strike at Yang, Yang ducked the strike and kneed Sakura in the gut. Sakura gasped in pain as Yang brought down both fists in an ax-handle strike to Sakura's back. Sakura hit the ground, but quickly tripped Yang up and got on top of Yang. Yang wrapped her legs around Sakura to stop her from getting the full mount. Sakura backed up and managed to brake the lock and got the full mount. From there she began to Rain punches down on Yang! Yang had her arms blocking her face.

The Crowd went Wild seeing this! In the last 23 matchs Yabng had she han't lost. Could this be it for her! Ruby became fearful for her sister and ran up to the cage. As she had a VIP/Crew Badge she was able to get to the cage along with Blake.

"YANG BUCK HER OFF!" yelled Ruby.

Yang waited for a moment, before doing as Ruby Said and bucked her hips. Sakura fell off of Yang, before Yang jumped on her back and went for the Rear naked Choke. Yang Locked it in and fell to her back. Sakura began to gasp as she couldn't move! Sakura had no choice, but to tab out. The ref ran over and signaled the end of the match. Yang let up and ran over to the cage and climbing it while screaming her joy to the world. Hopping off the cage she grabbed Ruby by her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was a short kiss and many would think about it as Siblings were known to give each other small kisses and such. She switched her attention to Blake and gave her a full dead o lip lock that had people cheering.

Yang was handed a shirt as she went back into the cage as the Ref held both he and Sakura's hands. "The Winner by tap out at 2 minutes and 28 seconds Yang' The Dragon Brawler' Xiao long," said the Announcer.

The ref raised Yang's hand before a commentator walked up. "Yang what went though your head as you were fighting Sakura?" asked the man.

"Nothing was going though my head, no that's a lie. My sister and I have gone though a lot together. Every time I fight my sister fights and vice-versa. When I heard my sister I knew I had to fight harder. And to my beautiful girlfriend Blake I love you baby! Thank you for being not only the love of my life, but a sister to my sister," said Yang as tears dripped from her face.

"Thank you Yang for those words," said The commentator as Yang left the ring and was greeted by hugs from her sister and girlfriend.

"By Oum Yang that was an incredible fight," said Ruby.

"Thanks baby girl," said Yang kissing Ruby's head again.

"So you alright?" asked Blake.

"I'm fine, but question do I get a treat for winning?" asked Yang as she looked at Ruby, Blake and Weiss.

Blake was fine with it as was Ruby, Weiss was the only person who needed convincing. Turning to the girl they both looked at her as she looked at them. Weiss Sighed.

"Fine, but for tonight only," said Weiss.

Yang smirked as she went to gather her gear. Tonight was going to be good.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/Rose residence**

 **Time: 0730**

Weiss woke up in Yang's room and couldn't help but look over to her girlfriends sister who was already up and smirking.

"Fuck!" said Weiss.

"Trust me, the first time Me and Ruby fucked Blake was just crazy," said Yang getting out of the bed and starching. As she did Weiss caught glimpses of teeth marks on her breasts, neck, and thighs. Yang walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. She also grabbed a pair of white shorts and a blue vest. "Those belong to Blake. Your about the same size as she is... though it might be a bit tight in the chest area,"

The two women got dressed in relative silence.

"Hey Yang can I ask a personal question?" asked Weiss.

"If your wondering Why Ruby and I have Sex then don't worry that she's going to chose me over you in the romantic sense. Blake had the same worry as you did when we started dating. Ruby loves me as her sister and nothing more. Sex is Sex to us. After all the fucked up stuff that happened to us when we were younger... It's not a big deal to us,"

Weiss frowned at her. "I kinda need more detail," said Weiss.

Yang sighed. "It was my mother raven who got us to start having sex. She got concerned when I never brought a boy or girl home, while Ruby seemed to never want anything to do with the subject of sex itself after she got away from Qrow and Tai. Cinder, our therapist, told us that Qrow and Tai took something from us. Our ability to just enjoy pleasure. Raven had Sex with me a few times and then again with Ruby. If anything Raven and cinder helped us take back what we lost," said Yang.

Weiss looked down. "I'm sorry," said Weiss.

"Don't be. Shit happens and My life has been great since those days. I'm never looking back. Me and Ruby are finally unbroken and feels like we're back from the dead," said Yang.

"So one last question... where did you learn that thing with your tongue?" asked Weiss.

Yang smirked. "Ask Blake. She eats Pussy better then anyone I've ever been with. Even my mom who fucks any woman she can get into her bed... I think she fucked Summer once or twice too,"said Yang, before giving Weiss a slap on the ass. "Hurry up Ice Queen. I'm pretty sure that Blake and Ruby are done with breakfast,"

00000000000000000000000000000000

And cut! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was super fun to Write. Next chapter will be out soon... I hope. Yes Raven did have sex with both of them, but more for healing then pleasure. As weird as it sounds some therapy works strangely like that.

A/N

1: I don't remember the excat title I gave Yang and I looked though the chapters and couldn't find it. If anyone remembers let me Know..


	19. Red Danger

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

What's up everyone, So I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. Also currently i'm doing like 2 or 3 other projects that have to do with the 'Empirevrese' The Son of Witch' story, I also had an Idea for a Naruto X High school DXD X Testament of a new Devil Sister story that I'm currently researching for, and a Naruto X Rosario story. I'm quite a busy man, not to mention the stuff i'm doing for my Job, writing a book, and looking into how to create games, that's nither here nor there. Now onto fan Reviews.

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** Your right about the off screen stuff. I had considered doing a lemon, but I'm really trying to save some of the stuff, beause of what I have planned in the next few chapters.

 **Raw666:** Thanks

On with the story.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 19: Red... Danger**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Bradwen/Xiao Long House**

 **Time: 1200**

"FUCK! Tai that hurt!" yelled a Blonde haired girl with Blue eyes.

Tai glared at her before forcing her back down, before finishing inside his current conquest. The Woman didn't stick around. She had heard that Tai was a very caring lover, but the entire time they fucked he had been Dominating, Controlling monster nothing like the sweet man her best friend told her was a great lay during a dry spell.

"Asshole," said the Girl dressing and slamming the door behind her.

Tai didn't say anything as he turned to the whiskey bottle and downed a 5th of it. Ever since Yang and by extension Ruby had not only embarrassed him, but slipped his grasp in court he had been PISSED. Not to mention row had been depressed as all hell. He had even Taken one of Tai's Regular sluts to bed and fucked her brains into next year.

Getting up Tai pulled his pants up and went to Qrow's room. He was most likely done fucking his student by now.

Tai opened the door. Qrow was sitting there smoking as the girl lay on the bed, her chest covered in Qrow's seed. Tai took a glass and throw it to Qro who caught it.

"What didn't want to bust in her?" asked Tai.

"The only girl I will ever think of getting pregnant is Ruby... And she's out of our reach," said Qrow.

Tai didn't say anything. The two of them had come to accept that both Yang and Ruby were out of their reach. They knew this in their minds, but in the darkest parts of their being they still saw Ruby and Yang as theirs. Bwteen the two of them their true natures were starting to awaken. A part of Human nature that still existed, but rarely showed it's ugly head. The monster that sleep inside of humanity.

A knock sounded on the door downstairs. Tai looked at Qrow who got up and dressed before heading down stairs. Tai opened the door, While Qrow stood close by.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tai.

"My name is Neptune. You have no idea how hard it was to find you... At least until I saw the record of the trail. To make a long story short we have similar yet quite different interests," said Neptune holding up his phone, showing the picture of Weiss going down on Ruby.

Qrow and Tai looked at each other and had a silent conversation, before they turned back to Neptune.

"Alright kid. You caught our interest," said Qrow.

Neptune smiled as he entered the house, before the door closed.

 **Location: Vale, Business District**

 **Place: Schnee Tower, Weiss's Office**

 **Time: 1400**

Weiss sighed as she sent off another e-mail to her sister, brother and father. It was going to be another day off annoyances. She sat back in her chair, before turning to her Scroll and made a call to her girlfriend.

"Hello. Ruby Rose speaking," said Ruby.

"Afternoon baby," said Weiss as she smiled.

"Hey babe? What brought this call on.. Is everything okay?" asked Ruby.

"Everything is Fine. I want to see you tonight I mean it has been 9 months since we started dating," said Weiss as she reached into her desk drew and pulled out a small box.

Weiss had been contemplating asking Ruby to marry her for a few weeks now. Yes she had dated Neptune for nearly 3 years, but Ruby... Ruby was special in ways Neptune wasn't. She as kind, loving, funny. Not to mention that her tongue work was crazy sexy. Smiling to herself as she listened to her lover speak, Weiss couldn't help but think about the future. Hearing her girlfriend Laugh on the phone made Weiss think Everything would be alright.

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Park**

 **Time: 1300**

Blake and Yang walked down the sidewalk, holding each others hands clasped tightly. As they walked Blake looked around and saw several children running around. Blake smiled as she watched two boys run around playing tag. Yang looked at her girlfriend and clasped her hand tighter.

"Thinking about kids?" asked Yang.

Blake shuck her head with a smile. "While I want kids in the future, I'd rather wait. At least until you retire from the Ring and we're married," said Blake.

Yang gave a small laugh at this. Both knew what she meant. Ruby and Blake had for some time now been looking to extend the Club Rose Brand into other venues, clothing and Online shows had only been apart of that expansion. Thanks to clients like Coco who worked exclusively in modeling they were expanding. Neo was actually offered a contract by Coco's agency. That was only the start of the expansions. College grants and other such things were currently in the works.

Getting back to the topic at hand, Blake and Yang took a seat as they began to enjoy their day alone.

 **Location: Upper Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/ Rose Residence**

 **Time: 1900**

Ruby closed the door to her house and made her way down to her car. She planned on meeting Weiss for their date. She was dressed up in her best to met with her girlfriend.

As she prepared to open her car door a pair of hands grabbed her From behind! Ruby began to struggle, and reached for her gun that she kept in her purse. She managed to get it open and draw it half-way, before a figure appeared in front of her with a drawn back fist! Ruby's head snapped back from the attack. Her vision swam for a moment, before seeing lights from a punch to her face, that almost broke her nose! The last thing Ruby saw, before she lost conciseness was one of the figures removing his mask, before the door was slammed closed on her.

"T...Tai," said Ruby as she blacked out.

00000000000000000000000

So yeah nice and short. I got the feeling that a lot of people are around to get really pissed off at me. If you have an inkling of what's about to go down, you'd realize that were diving into territory that is not for the faint of heart.

For those who want an Update to the whole Triangle between Cinder/Emerald/Mercury, then know that Next chapter will have a lot to due with them.


	20. Love and Pain

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

So i'm give you all fair warning the next few chapters will not only be dark but VERY fucked up. I'm talking like Deadpool from Wolverine fucked up. Like at this point in the story, it's about to be a hundred miles a minute. Also to the fans of Son of the Witch Vol II It's on a semi Hiatus while I finish this up. I'll be wrapping up this story here soon so please be just a bit patient.

And onto Fan reviews

 **Raw666:** DAMN!

 **Etain Hawk:** In the words of Eggsy Kingsmen Secret service. This ain't that Kind off Movie burh. This Train don't stop.

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** These lips are sealed my friend.

 **HTKWolfe777:** Dude I just finished writing this chapter when I saw your review. You asked a lot of Questions that I can't answer. I will tell you I never had any plans for Ozpin or even Oscar. I'll think of something.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 20: Love and Pain**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Cinder's Office**

 **Time: 1200**

Cinder sat in her chair as she glared at the Duo before her. Cinder wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit that she was in love with the green haired girl before. Hell, when she found time to go to Club Rose she often requested Emerald for herself. She had over the past 4 years working to take emerald for herself. Not just in body, but mind and soul as well. Every time Emerald had come to her she had slowly put it in her head that Mercury was not good for her, that he was a thug and a loser.

Yet here was HER Emerald, with THAT boy, and having HIS BASTARD CHILD!

Yes the rage in Cinder's soul was there. And it was quite real.

"So you want to have couples counseling then?" asked Cinder.

Mercury sighed. "I... We want to be better. I want to be better for this baby.

Cinder crossed her Arms. "You are a High School dropout, a former gang-banger, and a well known member of Roman's group. You are working for Red, with only 70 % of the normal pay rate at the moment on a probationary period in a place that several people dislike you. So tell me Mr Black what can you offer Emerald?" asked Cinder.

Mercury clenched his fist. Everything Cinder said was true. Mercury steeled his nerves, before looking at Cinder.

"I love Em. She's been my rock for years. I'll do whatever I have to to be with her. I gave up the streets and I'm still trying. I want to be a good dad, better then my fucking dad was," said Mercury.

Cinder sat back in her chair, before looking at the woman she loved and the man the Loved the woman she loved. Getting up, Cinder walked over to Emerald and gave her a kiss. Emerald was surprised by this and grabbed Cinder's arms. Cinder added tounge to the kiss and savored the taste of emeralds lips. Cinder pulled away and looked Emerald dead in her eyes.

"I love yo Emerald and I wish you a happy life, but as of today I can no longer be your official therapist," said Cinder as she went to her desk.

"Cinder...," started Emerald.

"Please... Leave," said Cinder.

Mercury and Emerald left Cinder to herself as she began to cry. Cinder went to her knees holding a hand to her mouth.

 **Location: Upper Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/ Rose Home**

 **Time: 1500**

Blake awoke to the sound of her scroll ringing loudly. She sighed as she looked at who it was. The Black Cat Fanuns frowned when she saw that it was Weiss. Blake raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who is it babe?" asked Yang yawning as she looked at her girlfriend.

"It's Weiss," said Blake sitting up.

"I wonder what the Ice Queen wants?" asked Yang.

Blake hit the talk button on her scroll. "Hello?" asked Blake.

"Blake! Finally. Have you heard form Ruby?" asked Weiss. Worry clear in her voice.

Blake looked at Yang as she put Weiss on speaker. "What are you talking about Weiss? I thought you Picked up Ruby for your date last night," said Blake.

"Ruby was suppose to met me at 1930. She never showed up. I called her scroll several times, but she never answered. I've called the Club, i've called your home phone... I'm really worried Blake!" said Weiss.

"Ruby's bike an car are still outside. Give me a minute," said Yang.

Yang quickly dawned a shirt and pants before running outside. She was gone for barely a minute, before Blake heard Yang yell out FUCK! Blake quickly grabbed her Yukata and put it on and rushed outside.

Yang stood next to Ruby's car with her purse in her hand half open with the handle of her pistol out.

"Weiss get over here now... Yang call the cops," said Blake as her girlfriend looked like she was about to collapse.

Blake began to try and talk to Yang as she stared at Ruby's purse that was clutched tightly in her hands.

How could she not want to collapse in tears? Her little sister was missing.

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: 1900**

Neptune zipped up his pants as he turned and looked at the woman he had just finished laying with. On the bedside desk was a needle, a fertilization booster, both male and female.

"I got to say that you have an even tighter pussy then Weiss. I should honestly not be so shocked since it's been a few years since you got fucked by a real dick. if you were pregnant right now. Be it mine, Tai's Or Qrow's. A whole day of non-stop sex with three guys... Your a fucking trooper babe. Honestly I hope it's mine. A little blue haired girl or a red haired boy. Sounds fucking awesome. Have a good night Ruby. Qrow will be in to clean you up here in the morning," said Neptune.

Neptune walked to the door and walked out. As the door closed the sole occupant of the room lay on the bed, her moon pale skin from her face down to her lower lips was covered in the seed of three different men, her left eye was swollen and purple, her lip busted.

"Someone... kill me... please," said the silver eyed woman with hot tears streaming down her face.

0000000000000000000000000000

I already put this at the top, and I'm warning you again, This is going to be a REALLY DARK part of this story. From here it will only get better or Worse, I haven't decided yet. Just know that Whatever happens... I have my reasons. Peace.


	21. The length's I'll go

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Hey everyone Acoustic Ghost here and I'm about to have a bit of a mini rant. This is in response to something someone said to me.

One of the reviews I got (I;m not saying names) Accused me of enjoying Rape. The reviewer in question has said their done with this story. Which is fine he or she said that they read the warning, understood the foreshadowing, and said this story is to centered on Rape. I guess he ignored all the damn warning and me saying that this story isn't for the faint of heart. I ask you all one question? DID I EVER SAY THIS STORY WAS GOING BE SUNSHINE AND FUCKING RAINBOWS!?

No. I made it perfectly clear from day goddamn one that this story was Dark! The difference between me and ALOT of people who try and tell me how wrong I am or how fucked up in the head I am, is that I shy not away from the Darkness that hides in our world, beneath the skin of men, I look it in the eyes and I say I won't hide from the dark.

Now that my rant is over on to the review responses

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** Have you been talking to Harley and Deadshot? I kid. Dark is right, but your right.

 **ChaoticPawz:** Questions... Questions... You all have the questions, I have all the answers, but I won't tell anyone.

 **Lasereye27:** I know it's a bit fucked up, but that's the way things roll sometimes.

And lets get this story started.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 21: The length's I'll go.**

 **Location: Upper Vale**

 **Place: Xiao long Rose residence**

 **Time: 2000**

Yang rocked back and forth in her as the two detectives asked questions of the girls currently in attendance. Blake held her lover as Weiss paced back and forward. Velvet, Neo, Emerald, Mercury, Jaune, and Nora had all made their way to the house after they got the call from Blake. Velvet was already on the computer with a Forensic tech as they accessed the feed of the house's security system.

For once Yang was glad that Ruby was paranoid or was she... FUCK her mind was so messed up at the moment. She wanted her sister back. Safe and sound in her arms.

"Miss Xiao Long, I promise you that we'll do everything in our power to find you sister," said The Detective before her.

He wasn't very tall, maybe 5'10, 5'11 slightly darker skin, amber eyes with green undertones, shaggy black hair, wearing a white button up shirt, gray pants. He wasn't old. He was probably the same age as Ruby was.

Yang glared at the boy with tear streaks down her face. "Don't try to comfort me! I've lived though HELL and the one person I love above everything in the world is in danger. Do NOT make a fucking promise to me," said Yang standing up and getting in his face.

Blake pulled her girlfriend down. "Please sir this is a very difficult time for our family," said Blake.

Oscar nodded. "I apologize Miss Belladonna. I'll do everything in my power to find her," said Oscar.

"Detective Pine I think I have something," said the Forensic tech.

Oscar Pine walked over to the video and looked at it. Yang, Blake, and Weiss walked up to the video. As they watched it they saw that as Ruby walked up to her car a Man came out from behind the bushes and Grabbed Ruby rom behind while a van pulled up, the side door opened and a man jumped out. Ruby reached for her gun in her purse, before She was punched and thrown into the Van. As the door closed both men took off their masks.

"TAI/NEPTUNE!" yelled Yang and Weiss, before they looked at each other.

"Do you two know these men?" asked Oscar looking between them.

As Weiss and Yang began to explain their relations to the men, Neptune backed out of the house. Once he was outside he pulled out his Scroll. He hit a number.

"Hello?" came a rather smooth voice on the side.

"Roman, it's me Mrec," said Mercury.

"What do you want? I thought you wanted to go play house with your green haired bitch," said Roman.

Mercury held his tongue. He needed Roman's help. "Listen I need something... I need an unregistered gun, 45 cal, with at least a 20 round clip," said Merc.

"What do you need it for?" asked Roman out of curiosity. "You left the streets your legit now. Why risk it all?"

"Red was kidnapped," said Merc. "I owe her for giving me a chance when no one else would. If I got to go back to my old ways one last time... So be it,"

Mercury got scared as the line went dead silent. Roman wasn't a man known for his silence. Whenever he was it never ended well for the man who made him go silent. The last time Merc saw this, the person who earned Roman's Ire ended up in pieces due to a butcher knife. The only thing they ever found o him was his head.

"I know Red... She helped Neo get a new life away from this. She was also really kind to me the few times I met her. She never judged me for being a criminal. I'll get you your gun and anything that I hear on the streets . Free of charge... I take that back. I need you do do one thing for me," said Roman.

"Name your price," said Roman Mercury.

"Show them what happens to those who piss of Vale's underworld Boss," said Roman.

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Place: Living Room**

 **Time: 1400**

Tai walked out of the room with bloody and brushed knuckles. He was pissed off now because he'd have to hear Qrow's mouth. Walking into the main room he was met with a punch to the face. He stumbled backwards as Qrow grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HURTING HER TO MUCH TAI!" yelled Qrow the intent of murder in his eyes

Tai spat out blood. "i told her to suck me off and she bit my dick when I want a bit to deep," said Tai

Qrows red eyes narrowed in rage, but Neptune stopped him. "Go upstairs and attend to our little Rose. I'd rather not have to take her to the hospital anytime soon," said Neptune.

Qrow let go of Tai and left the room to attend to Ruby. As he did Tai walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, before downing it quickly.

"Don't you need to go to work Pretty boy?" asked Tai.

"I'm a Singer. I can vanish for a few months and no one would be the wiser. All I need to clam is that I was working on my Next ," said Neptune as he played a game on his scroll.

None of the men paid any attention to the Alerts that went off on their phones, declaring them all wanted criminals.

 **Upstairs**

Qrow opened the door to Ruby's Room and saw said woman sobbing in the corner. He went over to her and tried to lift her up, but a scream erupted from her mouth, like the wail of a banshee as she swung her arms at Qrow. Qrow grabbed her arms and moved away her hair. The left side of her face was badly bruised, her arms also showed defensive wounds that he knew she got from trying to block the attacks. He also saw that her ribs were starting to bruise up.

"Oh Ruby," said Qrow.

"Please stop... no more... No more," sobbed the crimsonette.

"For now no. All you have to do is give in to us Ruby," said Qrow.

Ruby looked at Qrow. Despite her swallown face and bruises her eyes were still beautiful.

"Give up?" asked Ruby in a defeated voice.

"Yes. Give up to me and Tai. Give over your businesses, your money, everything. All you have to do is be a dutiful wife to me and mother to our child," said Qrow.

Ruby's mind was currently fractured between resiting and surrendering. The concussion she had wasn't helping matters anything. All she wanted to do was sleep. Ruby leaned forward into Qrow, not sure what to do anymore.

 **Location: Upper Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/ Rose Residence**

 **Time: 1500**

Raven burst though the Door of the house and ran over to Yang before hugging her child. "Yang I came as soon as I heard what happened? Are you alright?" asked Raven.

"No mom... I'm not alright Ruby is in the hands of those... Those Monsters! And there's nothing I can do," said Yang.

"That's why I'm here," said Weiss as she and Velvet were on the computer.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven. "What can you do to find my daughter?"

"Thanks to my authority in the SDC I have access to all the communication towers. I also have Neptune's Number. I already spoke with my father and he's given us as well as the Police full Aces to the network. Velvet is plugging in the Number now," said Weiss

"But he most likely changed or rerouted his number by now," said Jaune really hoping his friend was alright.

Pyrrha hadn't been able to sleep since the news that she went missing. Nora was doing her best to comfort her but it wasn't doing much. Even the members of the club were in a rage. Fox and Yatsuhashi were currently on a war path looking for any and all information. Even Junior was looking into kidnapping rumors. Nothing was heard so far.

"Neptune was never very bright," said Weiss rage in her icy blue eyes.

"Almost. I managed to narrow the Area down to Patch," Said Velvet.

"Is it 45 Signal Lane?" asked Raven thinking of Tai's house.

"No... It's a Villa on the Eastern Edge of the town," said Velvet.

"That's all I need to know," said Raven as she went into her room that she tended to keep her extra things and took her Katana.

"I'm coming to," said Yang.

"No. You stay here," said Blake as she slid her gun into her holster. "You and Weiss need to be waiting for us here at home,"

"I'm ready to go too," said Mercury," as he walked into the house, the pistol he got from Roman hidden in his waist band.

"Please... Please bring Ruby back," said Weiss.

"I plan on it... Wait an hour then call the cops. By the time they get there... There are going to be 3 dead bodies," said Raven.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about the rant at the start, but damn did I need to get that off my chest.


	22. To have you back safe

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

What's up everyone. Acoustic Ghost here and I want to offer an apology to everyone for my rant last chapter. I just got a bit tired of being accused of enjoying rape, as I said before I don't shy away from reality. Now on to Review.

 **Presitge Produections:** Thanks for the pep and your right. Normally I do ignore them, but being accused of enjoying rape is something I can't eally let slide.

 **Nagachi:** I don't lie

 **Dark Dhampier:** It would have been a lot worse.

 **Kayda Starr:** Thanks and No promises

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 22: To have you back safe.**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Down the road from the Villa**

 **Time: 1700**

Blake stopped the car about a mile down the road from the Villa. While the three males that took Ruby were stupied enough to leave a Pyhiscal and digital trace of themsevles that didn't mean that they were foolish enough to not have taken precautions in case someone found them out. Taking out her Scroll Raven called Yang.

"We're here. Go ahead and call the cops," said Raven, before hanging up before Yang could say anything.

"Our Objective is to save Ruby... Lets make this as quiet as possible," said Blake.

"That;s not going to happen!" said Raven with gritted teeth. "This ends with the death of three men who hurt my youngest daughter!"

"Let's no waste anymore time," said Mercury as the tree took off into the trees keeping close to the road.

They made it down the road within 10 minutes. The Villa was a 2 story affair with a rustic feel to it. Already they had a good view of the front door. Blake pulled out her gun and ran around the back of the house. raven and Mercury both ran to the front door where Mercury pulled out an old lock pick set and went to open the door, only For Raven to kick him in the chest.

As Mercury went flying a shotgun blast tore the door to splinters. Mercury drew his gun and fired three shots into the direction that the blast came.

"THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" yelled Tai.

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER! SUMMMERS DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" yelled Raven.

Mercury looked to his right and saw a Window. He looked to Raven who nodded, Mecury busted the Window out and jumped in. As he did, Raven rolled though the door and overturned the table as another black hit the metal table. Rolling around the table she quickly unsheathed her katana and slashed the Shotgun in two. Tai stumbled backwards and grabbed a metal pipe before swinging at Raven, Raven ducked backwards, before slashing at Tai's exposed arm. While it wasn't severed she managed to knock said arm away, forcing him to drop the pipe.

Tai glared at Raven, before grabbing the sword by the blade and pulled it free from her hands, before throwing it away. Tai walked up to Raven, and punched her in the stomach. Raven doubled over in pain as Tai grabbed Raven around the neck and throw her across the room in a similar fashion he had done to Yang many years ago. He then wrapped both his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Raven began to gasp for air as she beat on his arms and kicked.

As raven began to fade Tai was kicked in the face by Mercury who was sporting a bleeding lip. Neptune stumbled into the room holding his stomach where blood was dripping. As it turns out while Raven and Tai were brawling Mercury had encountered Neptune and while he was a Pretty boy, Neptune was far from a fucking pushover when it came to a fight. After the two of them had fought for a minute Mercury pulled his gun and shot Neptune in the stomach, before rushing over to help raven.

While this was happening Downstairs Qrow looked at Ruby with fear in his eyes. Not fear of death, fear that he would lose his rose for the 4th time in his life. He couldn't let that happen. Not this time. He walked out of the room and went to grab a gun he kept in his room. He never made it past the threshold as two shots hit him square in his back dropping him. Blake, the sneaky little kitten she was had managed to get in and avoid the fight entirely, before rushing over to the room Ruby was in.

Blake's heart shattered as she looked at the girl that she loved, both as a Lover and like a sister. Wrapping the blanket around her. She helped ruby to her feet. As they prepared to leave the Room Blake was picked up and thrown onto the bed.

"You little bitch! How dare you try and take MY ROSE!" yelled Qrow as he took off his leather belt with a Qrow belt buckle, as he proceed to beat Blake with it. Blake screamed as the buckle tore open her arms.

Ruby looked at her friend and registered the Danger that Blake was in. Ruby saw the gun on the ground and grabbed it, before shooting Qrow as many times as the gun would allow. After only a few seconds the chamber locked back, and try as she might Ruby could no longer pull the trigger.

Qrow lay on the ground just looking at Ruby breathing heavy with several holes were in his body and even one managed to graze his head. He reached out to Ruby, his eyes were wide as he tried to speak. He moved his lips a few times, but his head hit the ground as his eyes glazed over.

AS Blake took Ruby downstairs everything else became a blur at that point in time.

Police coming in...

Arresting Tai and Neptune...

Qrow's lifeless body being rolled out...

Ruby Getting loaded into the Ambulance...

Getting treated for wounds...

Falling asleep...

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale General Hospital**

 **Time: night**

Ruby awoke and looked around the hospital room she was in. she knew that she was safe. She looked at the couch where her sister and Blake were, Weiss was sitting next to her, sleeping.

"How you doing kiddo?" asked Raven from the extra chair.

"Raven," said Ruby. Her throat was dry.

Raven took a cup and Got some water, before she helped ruby sip on it. Ruby slowly sipped at Raven's advice. Once the cup was empty Ruby felt a lot better. She looked to her 'mother' with keen eyes.

"How long have I been out?" asked Ruby.

"Four Days baby. The Doctors said that you were just exhausted Mentally and physically. I'm so sorry this happened to you baby," said Raven swiping her adopted daughter's bangs

As Raven spoke Ruby's eyes widened as she thought about what happened. "Raven... They pumped me full of fertility drugs," said Ruby.

Raven was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to speak to Ruby about the subject. "We know. The Doctors said that there is currently a 86 percent chance that you were impregnated by at least one of those men," said Raven tearing up.

Ruby began to to pant in anixty. Pregnant? She wasn't ready for a kid! Even if he was she didn't want it to be by one of those men! How would this effect the future of club Rose? Blake? Yang? Her future with Weiss? Ruby didn't know it until She felt Raven hugging her that she was crying into her mother's arms.

And while she didn't open her eyes Weiss heard the whole thing. This only strngthed her resolve to finish the things that she needed to finish. At least if she wanted to be there for Ruby.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale City Police Department**

 **Time: 1000**

Tai sat in the interrogation room with one of Vale's Most Famou SVU detectives and former BKB heavyweight champion. Hazel Rainart was a Naturally intimidating man with just his Hulking size of 6'10 and weighting in at- before his retirement- at 340 pounds of muscle, short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes , wearing a black button up shirt wit the sleeves rolled up, olive green pants, black boots, and his coat hung over the chair.

Hazel glared at Tai and was tempted to rip him apart. Before he left the BKB cricket his sister was his biggest fan. On the night of what would become known as his 'The Fall of the Titan' His sister was kidnapped, beaten, and raped several times over, before she was thrown into the front of the Arena. He would later learn that it was a Former BKB fighter named Tyrian who did it. Hazel had found Tyrian and killed him with his bare hands. He had been looking at 10-20 years, which he didn't care about, but D.A. Ozpin gave him a choice, Rot or put that rage to use. While he didn't like Ozpin he chose to become a Detective and had spent the last 10 years in the SVU. It never got any easier and he honestly liked it that way. It kept him from getting soft or falling into depravity.

"Hey Tall Dark and grusome how about some water or something? I'm thirsty here,"

Hazel grunted, before getting up and slamming Tai's head to he table. "Don't push your luck. The only reason I haven't killed you myself is because Ozpin wants you and that Neptune kid to pay for what you did," said Hazel letting Tai up.

Just as Hazel sat down the door opened and in walked Oscar, Ozpin, and a woman.

The woman was an exotic beauty her skin was the same shade as Ruby's, but her hair was long and whit and done up in an elibirate bun, dark red eyes, wearing a black suit-dress.

"Who is she?" asked Hazel.

The woman smirked and Hazel felt that the room got colder. "My name is Salam Grimm. I'll be representing Mr Xiao Long and Mr Vasilias in their upcoming trial,"

I don't know why your defending these men, but hed my warning Hell isn't just a place for men," said Hazel as he left the room with Oscar.

"Well that was pleasant," said Ozpin. "What's your offer?"

"Sexual Misconduct in the 1st degree. They serve 3 years probation and are not allowed to work around children," said Salam

Ozpin narrowed his eyes and slammed his cane on the ground. "The lowest I'll go is kidnap with the intent do convert to Sex submission. With MINIAL 10 years, max of 20. That or take your chances in court where he will get life," said Ozpin (1)

Salam looked at Tai. "Then i'll see you in court Oz," said Tai.

0000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Finally done with this chapter and to be honest i'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. I know the action jumped, but stuff like this happens nd when things become a whirlpool of emotion and movement you can lose track of things.

Next chapter will begin the Wrap up of this story. Just a few odds and ends I want to take care of. See you Later.

A/N

1: I needed something to charge them with.


	23. Our Bonds

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Nothing to really report excapt that I have 2 or 3 other ideas for another RWBY story. Once I finish this one and flush out the details of each story i'll drop them in a neat little package and allow you guys to chose the one you want the most. Until then We're almost at the Climax of this story. Now onto Review Responses!

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** Would you believe me if I said I completely forgot that Salem was Weiss's Lawyer originally? I had to freaking scramble to find that part when you mentioned it. Low and behold there it was. As for your other two points. I won't confierm or deny it. And the Second one dips into Spoiler zone

 **Kayda-Starr:** Not sure if this is going to have a squeal. If I do end up making one I'll post it as an A/N after this story concludes

 **Prestige Productions:** Sorry if I sounded like an idiot with any of the things I put in the last chapter. My job Is mostly other stuff so I have no idea what i'm talking about apart from law and Order and what I I research on my own. The only Reason I put Sexual Misconduct is because it was the lowest thing I could think of. I know the last part I added has nothing to due with law, I just needed filler.

 **Kamina44:** Glad you enjoyed the fight. Tai and Neptune... Spoilers

 **Dark Dhampir:** I'm not to sure if you Got my PM in response to your review. If you didn't let me know and i'll flush out what the plan was for everyone in the next chapter.

Alright everyone in the words of the Immortal Deadpool- Really that guy has a hard time staying dead- lets make a fucking chimichunga and get this show on the road.

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 23: Our Bonds**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Grimm Offices- Salem's personal Office**

 **Time: 1430**

Salem sat at her desk going over documents and reports that would be used in the case against Tai and Neptune. Their odds of winning the case were only 23 percent, However with Neptune's popularity among people, and Tai's connecting that actually bumped them up to 45 percent. Still the Case would be a close affair.

Salem knew the men were guilty as sin. She knew it the moment she confer-ed with both Neptune and Taiyang in private. However she didn't make a living off of good well and being nice. The name of her Company "Grimm Law" was associated with her Family's past as one of the biggest mafia organizations in Vale's recorded history. Beowulf, Ursa, Nevermore. The three Big family's that ruled Vale's underworld nearly 60 years ago all conformed under the name "Grimm". That was a past for another time... Another day.

Already Three Weeks had past and Pre-trail was done. No they were moving on to the main Trail.

Buzzz... Buzzz... Buzzz

Salem Picked up her office Scroll. "Salem Grimm speaking. How may I help you?" asked Salem.

"This is Major Winter Schnee of the Atlas Army, Speaking on Behalf of my sister Weiss Schnee Head of the Schnee Dust Company, Vale Division," said Winter from her own end.

"I'm surprised that the Atlas Army is allowing this. I'm also Shocked Weiss didn't call me herself. Congratulations on your Promotion to Major by the way," said Salem.

"I've only been a major for two months, but this is Family business. As you know the Schnee Dust Company has zero tolerance for the crimes of murder and rape. While you do have a contract with the SDCVD, I'm personally voiding the contract at the behest of the President of the company, because you have violated section 9, clause 7 of your contract with us," said Winter.

"Any violation of this clause is subject to immediate termination, that is included, but not limited to Defense of a 'clearly' guilty party. I know what the clause says, however Weiss is not the only person to have me on retainer. Neptune was also my client... Although this was sometime before he and Weiss were ever together," said Salem.

"I really don't care if you have a history with Neptune or not! You are fully released from the contract as of this moment. Your final payment from the SDC is being sent to your account as we speak. Good-bye Miss Grimm," said Winter hanging up.

Salem put the scroll down. She looked out her window and sighed. Monday was going to be a long day.

 **Location: Upper Vale**

 **Place: Rose Residence**

 **Time: 1800**

Yang sat on the couch with Ruby's head in her lap. Both women were currently on Leave of Absence from their respective Jobs. Yang had even held a press conference stating that for the foreseeable future she was vacating the title due to 'family issues'. Speculation ran rampant until one of the sports out lifts found out and quickly chose to run the story. Yang had been angry at first, but soon that anger simmered down when the Glynda pretty much told everyone to leave the matter alone and let the matter be settled in the courts.

That wasn't Yang's only concern however. The 'Xiao Long' Name had become poison to her own mind. Yes she had used the name for years, only because to her nothing else sounded quite right. After years of having that cursed name on her back, stuck over her head, just a little over a week ago she finally adopted the name Yang Bradwen-Rose. While it sat on her mind a bit easier there were still problems. Namely if Ruby was Pregnant or not. It would be another few days before they knew for sure, but the possibility was high. Ruby had been in their 'care for nearly 2 days and only Oum knows how many drugs they pumped into her or how many times she was raped. She was currently going to Cinder who was helping her, but Cinder said that her mental state was 'Almost beyond broken'. A state that would take the rest of her life to get over... if she could get over it.

Aside from that if a child was born how would they be treated? Yang knew that Ruby would love the child no matter what. Blake was much the same way. While Yang wasn't 100 percent sure about Weiss, she knew that Weiss loved Ruby. She had asked her for permission to Marry Ruby for Oum's sake? No they were not the problem. Yang herself was. If the child belonged to any of the three... She knew that she would hate the child. She wouldn't even claim the child as her family. No it would just be a thing in her mind.

Yang shuck her head. As she looked down at her sister. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Ruby was a gone woman at times. Yes the two had crossed familial lines several times over the years, but she loved her sister more then anything.

She just wanted everything would be alright in the end.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Club Rose**

 **Time: 0120**

Blake sat in Ruby's office doing the books for the club. With all the Drama and everything else that went on, they had fallen behind. The only good sign that Blake could see was that their profits had jumped by nearly 9% from last month. Even though that was a good thing currently no one was in the mood to deal with anything, but they still had to make ends meet.

A silent alarm went off on one of the monitors that dealt with the second Floor. Blake Piked up her scroll and called Jaune.

"Yeah Blake?" asked Jaune

"Check Room 2 on the second Floor and take Merc with you. If memory serves right that room is being used by Perry," said Blake hanging up.

"You got it boss," said Jaune.

Blake sat back in Ruby's chair. " _Boss huh? The title fit Ruby more then it did the Police academy Washout," thought Blake._

Things still needed to be done.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Courthouse**

 **Time: 1000**

Finally the Day of the trial had arrived. Ruby wasn't in attendance because she needed to get the results of her pregnancy test back. Instead Blake, Jaune, Raven, Mercury and Emerald sat front row right behind Ozpin as well as another lawyer.

She was quite the looker and was probably in her late 30's early 40's She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end . This was Blake's mother. Kali Belladonna.

As they all rose for the Honorable Judge Ironwood he took his seat. "People V Vailias and Xiao long. Can we start with the opening statement of the Defense.

Salem walked around the table and stood before the jury. Ladies and Gentelmen of the Jury... The things that happened, while grievous and hard to understand are not the fault of my clients. Miss Rose Is by reputation an Owner of a respectable Business that grosses nearly 5 million Lien a year, with her own annual salary being 2 million. Yet She also has another reputation among people. Pimp... Whore... Man hater. In fact I go so far as to not only say my clients are Innocent, but Miss Rose is the truly guilty party. Efore you sentence these men, think about who the real monster is," said Salem before sitting down.

As Ozpin was about to stand up and open the floor for the prosecution Kali sent him a look that made the man stay in his seat as she got up and approached the Jury.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. For those of you who don't know me, My name is Kali Belladonna. I'm a Justice of the Peace in the Kingdom of Menagare, however for as long as this trail goes on I will be working with Ozpin. I know your thinking, Why would a JOTP come from her home Kingdom to try this case? To put it simply I'm repaying a debut to Miss Rose. While Miss Grimm would have you believe that Miss Rose is a Bad person hiding behind good intentions I say otherwise. While Miss Rose Does indeed bank 2 Mil of the 5, she donates nearly 40 percent of that to scholarships, women's shelters, and schools. Miss Rose has no Criminal background and is a pillar of the community. I will agree with Miss Salem however, think long and hard before you sentence these men, because If they are allowed to go free they will continue to come after Miss Rose and all that she holds dear," said Kali before taking her seat.

Ozpin stood up. "The Prosecution would like to Call our First Witness," said Ozpin.

 **Location: Upper Vale**

 **Place: SDC Building**

 **Time: 1100**

Weiss signed the last paper as she sighed and looked across the Desk to her father. Jacques looked at Weiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this Weiss?" asked Jacques.

"I'm sure father. If turning over The company is the only way I get to be with Ruby then so be it," said Weiss.

For the last 3 weeks Weiss had been in talks with her father about turning over Control of the Vale branch to himself or Whitely. Jacques was against it, not because she had found love with a woman, but because Weiss had Rebuilt the Entire Vale Division from the ground up. It took weeks and countless arguments, but finally Jacques gave in and allowed Weiss to sign over 75 percent of her over all control. She would still have to be the 'public' face of the company, but other then that she was free to do as she wanted now. With the 20 Million Lien Buy out she already had plans for the cash. Plans that she wanted to talk with Ruby about.

"Father... Theirs one more thing I wanted to talk with you about," said Weiss as she opened her scroll and pulled up a project that she had approved of sevreal months ago.

"What is that?" asked Jacques

"Project Motherhood," said Weiss sliding the scroll across the table to her father.

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Vale Central Hospital**

 **Time: 1200**

Yang held Ruby by her shoulders as they sat in the Doctor's office. It had been a pain stacking few days and more were to follow During and After the Trial. Sitting by her sister's side was the least she could do. Glynda was currently running some Good PR for her, but with several People calling her a coward and a quitter she was trying not to lose her temper. She'd settle up with them in the ring when she returned to it in the near future.

"Ruby... What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" asked Yang.

Ruby looked at her sister as if she was a dumb blonde. Well Yang was Blonde. "You know I don't believe in abortion. Most likely I'll give him or her up for adoption. I don't think I can look in the face of one of those monsters... Even if it is a child," said Ruby looking down.

Yang hugged Ruby as hard as she could and held her until the Door opened and the Doctor, one Doctor Peach walked in and took a seat with Ruby's Medical file.

"Well Doc?" asked Ruby.

"Congratulations," said Doctor Peach.

Yang and Ruby looked at her, Ruby in horror and Yang getting ready to brain this Doctor. That didn't tell them shit!

"Give it to us Straight Doc. My Family... My sister needs to know this," said Yang.

"Miss Rose after careful examination and hours of study my colleagues and I have found that your...,"

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Before anyone decides to say 'Screw you (Me) and Say your done' – and I know there's going to be that one-just bare though the pain for a little longer. All's Well that end's Well. I promise the Pay off will be worth it.


	24. 4 or 5 Moments

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

What's up everyone Acoustic Ghost here. I'll be going on a business trip for the next week, so I won't be updating for about a week or two. Now onto Review response!

 **Kayda-Starr:** Understandable and no your not creepy

 **Laserye27:** Its really not. I know a few people who don't believe in abortion, but understand it.

 **Kamina44:** ….. yeah... No.

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 24: 4 or 5 Moments**

 **Location: Central Vale**

 **Place: Vale Central Hospital**

 **Time: 1200**

"Miss Rose after careful examination and hours of study my colleagues and I have found that your not pregnant," said Doctor Peach.

Yang began to cry tears of joy as her sister hugged her! This was one nightmare avoided at least. All the long nights and days of worrying didn't do anyone any good. The Duo left the hospital and made their way back home As they arrived at the house they both quickly found themselves in Ruby's bed laying together as they held each other's hand. No matter what path life took them. No matter what happened. No matter how many trials and tribulations stood before them, they had each other, the Girls of the Club, Weiss and Blake. That was Enough for them.

"Yang... said Ruby looking at her sister.

"What is it Ruby?" whispered Yang.

Ruby bit her lip. She had made a promise to Weiss, but at this moment she needed Yang. While being held captive and raped had nearly broken her, she was still alright... At least to other women. She would be allowing a strap on anywhere near her lower lips for a while, but this was something that she needed. But The promise to Weiss...

"Nothing Yang. I love you," said Ruby.

Yang smiled at Ruby and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I love yo too Rubes and I always will," said Yang.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Courthouse**

 **Time:1300**

"No further Questions," said Salem as she allowed Sun to leave the Stands.

The trail had been a back and forward war between Salem Kali and Ozpin. Several times Kali had cornered Salem's Witnesses and Vice-versa. Several Days ago Taiyang and Neptune had testified, but Ruby had been absent that day, as she had a session with Cinder. Today Ruby was in court and was the last Witness, before the Jury would deliberate.

Ruby took a deep breath as she made her way to the box. As she took a seat and was sworn in. She stated her name for the record and everything. As Ozpin asked simple questions Ruby was quite alright. It was when Salem started to ask Questions that things became difficult.

"Miss Rose... You have quite an impressive resume. Successful Business owner, Advid BKB, Fan, Woman of the people," said Salem

"Objection!" yelled Kali.

"Sustained. Get to the Point Miss Grimm," said Ironwood.

"I'm sorry. Miss Rose how long have you owned your Business?" asked Salem

Ruby narrowed her. "Club Rose Has had it's doors open for 5 years," said Ruby.

"And what services does your club Offer, and please keep it PG-13," said Salem

"We operate a Strip club/Dance floor on the first floor, On the Second floor we run a VIP room for Club Rose Exclusive members, and Finally is our Web Business which runs our E-shop as well as a Live stream video service at certain times/days," said Ruby.

"Okay. And with more adualt words, please tell us about what these services truly are," said Salem.

Ruby blushed. "The Services of the lower lever are as you'd expect, however The Second Floor is open to... the imagination," said Ruby.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Salem.

"What happens on the Second floor is between the girls and whoever they ask to come with them," said Ruby.

"So in truth your a pimp?" asked Salem

"What no!" yelled Ruby, angered that Salem would accuse her of such damn thing!

"But you said just as much yourself. People pay for sex with your 'employees and you call it 'VIP' Treatment. And while Prostitution is Legal, You need to have a license to Run a Baliado in the Kingdom of Vale.

"Your honor approach!" yelled Ozpin.

"You may," said Ironwood.

The Three Councilors approached the bench and talked in hushed whispers for a few moments. They spoke so low, evne Ruby couldn't hear anything. After a few moments they left the bench.

"As Councilor Ozpin has pointed out to me, Miss Rose legally doesn't own a 'Whorehouse' as Miss Grim put, however given that this seems to be relivent to the Prior testimony, I have no choice to to keep that on the record," said Ironwood.

Ruby glared at Salem as the brutal onslaught of questions went on for about 15 minutes, before Ruby reached her breaking point.

"The last thing I want to ask Miss Rose is about a Testimony that Mr Vailias testimony. He said and I quote. 'We paid The little for a week Long "kidnap/rape fantasy. I know it isn't normal, but we even paid her to allow us to knock her up- if it happened- without repercussion. We had her moaning as we took turns on her. By the...

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ruby standing from her seat, tears in her eyes. "You don't know a damn thing! My sister has been RAPED countless times by that FUCKER TAIYANG! I was RAPED countless Times, by that BASTARD QROW! The things I went though as a little girl caused me to have Problems being around men for YEARS! I still have problems being near my own security staff! What those three men did to me only made things worse! I'm damn lucky that I didn't end up pregnant after they put all those fucking drugs in my system! Whatever was said by either of those men is a Liar and anyone who believes them is a fucking idiot!" yelled Ruby as she got up and left the court room.

Muttering broke out in the court as Weiss followed after her lover. Weiss ran out into the court to Find Ruby crying against the bench. Weiss walked up to Ruby and hugged her. Ruby turned to her lover and held her. Weiss held Ruby a well, Holding the woman she loved with everything she had. Even if the world fell away right now, Weiss wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Weiss knew that now wasn't the perfect time, but sometimes there was no perfect time in life. There was just the few moments. The 4 or 5 that come along. The ones where you have to just say 'Fuck it' and jump into the pool.

"Marry me," said Weiss.

Ruby's eyes widened. "What?" asked Ruby.

Weiss smiled, before pulling out the ring she had in her pocket. "Marry me you dolt," said Weiss.

Ruby coulsn't speak and only nodded to her girlfriend, before she slipped the Ring back onto her finger. Ruby leaned in and Kissed her girlfriend,before admiring the ring.

"Weiss... it's beautiful," said Ruby.

Weiss smiled. "Once this whole mess is over... We can start our lives for real," said Weiss.

Ruby smiled at her Lover, before kissing her.

The two made their way into the court, just as the Jury left to deliberate. It took less then 30 minutes for the Jury to reach a verdict.

"On the charges of Rape in the 1st Degree, Kidnapping in the first degree, intent to impregnate without consent in the 1st Degree, Assault in the 1st Degree, We find the Defendants... Guilty on all charges," said The Foreman.

Ruby began to cry as She hugged Weiss, along with her sister and Blake. Many people began to cheer knowing that those men were out of their lives once and for all.

Weiss hugged her lover close to her. "Now our lives can begin," said Weiss.

Ruby smiled at Weiss, before kising her like it was the last thing she would ever do.

The nightmare for the Rose family was Finally over.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

I know someone is going to bitch me out in the reviews for my cop out ending. I also know someone is already saying What about the Cinder-Emerald-Merc setuation. I got it covered. I'm not leaving it undone.

As I said I'll be gone for a Week, be on the lookout for the... EPOLIGUE that is to follow.


	25. Epilogue

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Cell Phone

As I'm writing this I realize that This is the end of this story with so much that happened. No fancy speech, no telling a Joke. No calling anyone out. Just me saying Thank you So Outside of the Review response I can't name everyone who loved this story, But I will say thank you and I hope you guys stay tuned to my stories and my Profile. I already have another story in the works that has nothing to do with this.

Although I want to see who you ship with who at the end of this.

Review Response... Final Talk.

 **GrnDrgnzrd:** That's my exact thinking on how things go. Also I hope you enjoy the ending to this Story my friend.

 **Prestige Productions:** There's no need to apologise for that you said. I understand. The topic is and will always be sensitive. Also your right switching majors is a bitch and a half. And that's before the money comes into play. I'm also glad I was able to remind you that theres still hope.

 **Kamina44:** No need to cry... Well Last chapter there was no need to Cry. Here your going to be balling tears. I'm talking River nile level tears.

 **Timrocks99:** I made it a semi-major point at the end, i'm not leaving something that major like that.

With the Review Responses out of the way... I give you all the Epilogue

000000000000000000000000000

 **Epilogue**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Rose Home**

 **Time: 0950**

Five figures could be seen sleeping in the large King sized bed. Three Girls and two boy. All Three of them were about 15 or 16, but they were good friends... or more like Family... Two of them were Half-siblings and another duo were cousins, the last one was just a really good friend of them all. Even though they were all friends, they had another name for themselves Family.

They were Summer Rose the II, Yin Bellodonna, Achilles 'Ace' Arc, Zio Black, and Ashley 'Ash' Fall.

Summer was quite beautiful like both of her mothers. Even at 16 she already had males in their 20's hitting on her. Too bad she had some very protective uncles and 'Brothers'. In fact Yin and Ace were VERY protective of the three girls of the group. Summer had long white hair that bled into red and then black tips, silver eyes-that like her friends were closed- her general face structure was that of Mama Ruby's, with Mama Weiss's nose, already she was quite developed with long legs and breasts that were already as big as Mama, Ruby's... They had some rather strong genetics, standing at 5'4", just slightly taller then Weiss, but shorter then Ruby herself. She currently wore a pair of white short-shorts, and a red tank top, that showed off her flat tone stomach. Summer was bubbly and friendly like her Mama Ruby but had a fierce intelligence that rivaled mama Weiss's.

Yin stood at 5'9" and lean due to his training to be a BKB fighter, long black hair that was normally pulled into a ponytail with yellow bangs hanging in his lavender eyes, a pair of cat ears on the top of his head, wearing a pair of black pants with the bottom left pants leg being yellow. Yin was all heart, but he wasn't a fool. The fact that he could beat you with the brains before the brawn didn't hurt either.

Zio Black was a wrecking ball of Beauty that looked exactly like her mother, with the only exception being that her hair was gray like her father's, Red eyes like her mother, standing at 5'5" with a figure similar to her mother's, wearing a green shirt, black/gray boy shorts. Zio was a heart breaker and had no problems leaving the hearts of both males and females in her wake.

Ash was a a beautiful girl that was the exact opposite of her half-Sister. Her skin was tan like Her mother Cinder with the Red eyes of Emerald, her body was already defined as the most 'mature' of the girls and many people thought she was in her early 20's, long black hair, standing at 5'10", wearing a red nightie as she snuggled up to sister. Unlike her dominating mother Ash was slightly timid and shy. She was the 'baby' of the group.

Ace was the tallest of all his friends as well as the oldest. He was approaching the age of 17, he stood at 6'1" a body defined by muscle, that wasn't overly large, short hair that was much like his father's but colored like his mother's. His right eye was blue and his left eye was green like his mother's, he wore a pair of blue shorts and a gray shirt. He was the big brother of the group and the kids always went to him for advice when their parents weren't available, which was pretty rare.

The door opened and in walked the Owner/President of one of the biggest brands in the world with a frown on her face. She grabbed the cover and pulled it off the four 15-16 year old making them all shiver as it was suddenly cold. Yin was the first one to get up. Even though he was the only male he got his 'father's' temper, but the quietness of his other mother.

"What the hell Aunt Ruby?" asked Yin with a glare as his ears flattened slightly to show his displeasure.

Ruby crossed her arms and made all five teens shrink back in fear. While Ruby was the kindest of the parents, she also had to be the most 'dangerous' in their mind. Even after 16 and a half years she was still a beautiful woman, she had even grown her hair out to the point where she needed to constantly keep it in a ponytail, she currently wore a red shirt, and blue shorts.

"Even though it's summer you kids still need to be up and ready for the day, before Me and Weiss have to leave," said Ruby.

"Come on mom, you said we could sleep in last night.

"And that's why I made her wake you five up," came a voice from the door behind Ruby Weiss walked in, wearing a simple white robe. Ruby knows better then to give you guys free reign like that,"

The teens groaned as Weiss looked at each child with a stern look.

Ace turned to Yin with a glare. "This is all your fault bub," said Ace

"WHAT!?" asked Yin

"Your the one who wanted to stay up and watch Aunt Neo's New movie," said Zio.

"It's not like your innocent in all this Zio," said Summer with a smirk. "Or are you forgetting about the boy that kept hitting on you yesterday when we went out to the mall.

Ace frowned. "I really wanted to break his jaw. He kept staring at Ash like she was a piece of freaking meat.

Ash blushed before she took a pillow and started to beat Ace with it making everyone else laugh. Weiss stopped laughing loud enough to get the boys out the room and into the guest room to get dressed for the day while leaving the girls alone to do the same. As Ruby and Weiss made their way downstairs a small figure ran past them with a sprint that could make professional runners proud.

"ROUGE ROSE!" yelled Weiss

The figure stopped dead in his tracks, before turning to Weiss. Aside from his black/Red tipped hair he looked like a carbon copy of Weiss, he wore a white shirt, and red pants.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Rouge turning to his 'mother'.

"What have we told you about running in the house son?" asked Ruby binding down.

"Don't do it, unless Mommy Weiss is gone," was the rather cheeky response from the young boy.

Weiss blushed in rage. "Ruby... Rouge...DEAD MEAT!" yelled Weiss as the Duo of Roses looked at each other.

"You know what this means right?" asked Ruby.

Rouge nodded. "Yep," said Rouge popping the 'P' as was standard for their family.

The mother son Duo looked at each other grinned and yelled as one :CHEESE IT!"

The duo took off laughing, before Weiss had a chance to say anything. Weiss sighed as she made her way downstairs were Ruby was making her famous Strawberry pancakes and the DIVINE coffee that Weiss loved so much. As she stepped into the living room she looked at several pictures on the wall starting with the one that had Her Ruby and a baby summer. Project motherhood had been a SDCVD experiment that would allow two women to bind their DNA together, by turning one of the women's DNA into sperm allowing for impregnation. Before Weiss or Ruby could do it the married duo of Yang and Blake took over. Blake carried Yin to term with no complications and was the first of many baby's born due to this method.

About 5 months later Weiss along with Ruby found themselves with their first child, Summer Rose. Sometime after the birth of Zio Emerald, Cinder and Mercury worked out a VERY crazy and complicated love live. Emerald was married to both Cinder and Mercury, but Cinder and Mercury were not married. In fact at times they would play a game to see which one could sexually dominate Emerald best. They had a really strange relationship.

Moving on from the Picture she stopped before the Picture that was Club Rose. Thanks to Weiss, Several investments and Coco being more or less removed from her company and joining up with them Club Rose went from simple Strip club and the occasional Porn site to a Multi-million Lien company that dabbled in Clothing, Modeling, Acting, Agency and Porn. Although that now only accounted for 7 percent of their Annual Revenue, instead of nearly 60 percent. Pyrrha had actually said that it was Best to keep the Name 'Club Rose' and use it as a Brand name.

The Old Club Rose was still around, but now it was managed by Ren and Nora who told Ruby that they didn't want to be part of the 'Bigger Brand' and wanted to stay simple. If Weiss remembered Correctly they were currently on Vacation in Vacuo visiting Ren's Parants with their twin sons Lu and Kang and their daughter Li. Ruby respected their choice and allowed them to manage the Club as Part of the new and Extended Club Rose Brand. Even Jaune took up a new job as the Head Coordinator of the CRB.

Speaking of which. A few months after the trial they got Glynda Goodwitch to join their team and stay as manager for Yang. Upon Yang's return to the Ring she quickly wiped the floor with all of her opponents and reclaimed her title. In fact she held onto the title until she fully retired 7 years ago. She now manages and trains people in Gyms that she not only built, but manages a restaurant in Vale. "The Gold Dragon". It was a Mistralian based restaurant where Yang normally dressed in traditional Mistral clothes.

"I like to look sexy," said Yang when Weiss asked her about it one time.

Moving to the final picture it was the one that Weiss loved looking at. It was a picture of all of them together. They were one big happy- if slightly touched in the head- family.

"MOM!" yelled Rouge getting Weiss's attention.

Weiss walked into the kitchen to see Rouge pinned to the ground with Ruby sitting on him, eating his favorite cereal. No doubt their Youngest did something stupid.

Ruby's fear of men took a long time to die out. When Yin was first born it took a lot for Ruby to hold him. That all changed when Rouge was born. While Weiss had carried Summer to term, it was Ruby who carried Rouge. Seeing the baby she had carried for 9 months was a boy all Ruby's fears seemed to just... die out. Now a days Ruby could be seen cutting it up with Jaune and Captain Oscar, ho had become a good family friend. Last Weiss had heard he was in a relationship with a girl from a travailing company.

Before Weiss could say anything the other kids entered the kitchen and took seats, before by began to eat. Weiss joined them with only a few thoughts left in her head about the years.

Neptune was dead. He had been killed in a Prison riot about 2 years ago. His money or what was left of it was divided between his 9 baby mama's. It wasn't much, Probably about 2 million Lien of the nearly 200 million he once had.

Tai was Currently on Death row. He had raped and near;y killed a guard during that same Riot. A female guard that looked a lot like Ruby. The only reason she wasn't dead was due to the interference of other inmates. Yang and Ruby had both gone to see Tai one time together. Ruby didn't tell her what was said between them, but all she remember after that conversation was one of the BEST nights of her life. It was an Orgy with the Couples of Ruby/Weiss and Blake/Yang. Of course this had only happened... 12 times in the last 17 years. Mostly when things happened that were Really... REALLY good, or all the girls were extra horny and the kids were away.

Taking a seat as Ruby handed her her coffee as the kids all grabbed pancakes and such. Weiss smiled as she decided to look at Club Rose's current market value. Someone had to manage the finances, even with Blake

As this was going on Ruby turned and looked at her Family. She had jumped from a nightmare that she couldn't escape into a Dream that she never wanted to Wake from. Ruby walked out of the kitchen into the Backyard before walking to the edge of the pool and falling into it backwards. A few people would find it strange, but it was something of a ritual that Ruby did. As she looked at the sun though the water she smiled.

Life takes many unexpected and strange detours. Things happened in everyone's lives that seems bad at the time, but if you fought hard enough you could overcome it. Sometimes simple things took a turn for the worst.

That's the reason Ruby had adopted the Motto which had become Club Rose's Signature Motto that was on most of their stuff.

Keep moving Forward.

Ruby touched the bottom of the pool before jetting up and breaking the water. As she did she saw Weiss standing there with Blake and Yang, who were rather early for the Family get together.

"Ruby what are you doing?" asked Yang smiling at her baby sister.

Ruby smiled. "Thought I'd take a quick dip," said Ruby swimming over to the edge of the pool as Blake helped her out.

"Sometimes you do the most random stuff Ruby," said Blake.

Ruby smiled at Blake as Weiss started to dry off her Wife. "Your not coming into the house soaking wet like a dog," said Weiss.

Ruby gave her wife, sister, and sister-in-law a big grin. This was her life... and she wouldn't have it any other way.

000000000000000000000000000

CUT! DONE! OVER! that's it. This is the end of this Story and holey shit. To give you guys a bit of prospective I started writing this story a little over a month before my child was born. That was nearly 2 years ago. I want to once again thank you to those who stuck with this story from start to finish.

Until Next time everyone.


	26. Lost Chapter: Taiyang's Last visit

Cat: RWBY

Title: Club Rose

rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee(Main), ladybug, Gemstones, Checkmate, others

Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club, Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

I got asked about what happened in the conversation between Tai and the girls by **Dark Dhampir**. He made a good point and I wanted Everyone to see just how that would have played out. Thank of this as a bonus to the epilogue.

Outside of that I'm currently in a slump for writing. So once I post this I'm taking a leave of absence for about 2-3 weeks or until something catches that clicks. I have 3 RWBY works, a My Hero Academia story in mind, A RWBY cross over with No Game, No life in mind, and my Ao3 story that's in the works. I need a break to get my mind straight.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Lost Chapter: Taiyang's Last visit**

 **Location: Vale Kingdom Prison**

 **Place: Visiting Hall**

 **Time: 1300 (3 years after the trial)**

Taiyang sat against the wall of the yard as he lit up a cigarette. He was in Special Population seeing as he was a rapist and Regular prisoners would hurt him, especially since a few of them had been regulars in Club Rose. He looked to his left to see his 'bitch' Neptune next to him. Taiyang and Neptune were Cellmates and Tai protected Neptune seeing as how he was a pretty boy, and they didn't last long unless they were making small booty payments.

"Prisoner Xiao Long!" yelled a guard making Tai look at him. "You got visitors,"

"Who would visit you?" asked Neptune.

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "No clue. Aside from that one visit from Raven and your old friend Sun you and i haven't had any visiters," said Sun

Tai looked at Neptune, before getting up and walking though the halls, before finding himself on one side of the glass looking at the last people he expected to see. Ruby and Yang.

Both looked Quite well. Ruby was as beautiful as ever and it seemed that she cut her hair into a bob. She wore a virgin killer sweater with no back and thigh high stockings, while Yang opted for a black leather jacket, her new OFFICIAL Club Rose sponsored BKB fighters shirt, and black short-shorts. All in all they were giving him a major hard on. If Yang or Ruby were currently in here he wouldn't last longer then a minute.

Ruby reached down and hit the button on the stand. It started their 10 minute timer. After the ten minutes were up it would shut off ending their communication.

"No congical visit for your old man girls?" asked Tai with a smirk. "One would almost think you hate me,"

Yang narrowed her eyes. "All those years ago... When I left Ruby alone, at that house... I shouldn't have. I condemned my sister to at least 2 more years of rape at yours and Qrow's hands. Ruby has forgiven me for it, but I haven't forgiven myself. If anything I blame you more then anything else Tai. You forced me to make an impossible choice Tai. For that I will never forgive you," said Yang.

Tai let out a bark of a laugh. "To bad you left before I could fuck a baby into you. I always hoped I would have a little boy and not an easy slut like you two," said Tai

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "We didn't come to trade insults Tai. We just came to show you something," said Ruby as she took a picture and put it against the Glass.

Tai looked at the picture. It was a set of brats that looked surprisingly like his two girls. "What the hell is this?" asked Tai with narrowed eyes.

"The one on the left if Yin Belladonna, SON of Yang and Blake Belladonna, the girl on the right is Summer Rose the Second. Our children, not your grandchildren. When Yang took Blakes name any and all ties to the Xiao Long name were gone. That cursed name dies with you Tai," said Ruby no hate, no anger, just neutrality in her voice,

Taiyang's eyes widned. "WHAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KILL THE PROUD XAIO LONG NAME!" yelled Tai.

Yang smirked. "We already did," said Yang. "As far as the BKB world is concerned I'm Yang Belladonna now. Oh I get my title match soon. That will mark my second title win. I plan on going do in BKB History undefeated,

Ruby got up from her seat. "I've gotten you Scroll Aceess that is limited to 1 website... The Club Rose Website and we've put 20,000 lien in your commosery. As of this moment Your dead to us. We'll never think about you again. As you spend the last years of your life rotting here in the cell... Oh your Renewl fee is 2000 lien a month. The first month is free," said Ruby winking at her father. "Good bye dad,"

Yang blow a kiss at Tai. "Rot in hell Poppa and don't drop the soap," said Yang.

Taiyang raged as he pounded on the glass as guards swarmed him. Neither Yang or Ruby looked back.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Rose Home**

 **Time: 0100**

Ruby smirked video of Yang and her fucking. It was Yang wearing her BKB attire while Ruby looked like a 'raving' fan girl who Yang had her eyes on. as she looked at the as the thought of Taiyang watching the VERY rare show of Yang and Ruby Fucking each others brains out on camera. They had Run it by Weiss and Blake and called it 'A sister Specail'. It confused the hell out of the checkmate duo, but they allowed it. After their Mind blowing foursome of course.

"Ummm mom," came the voice of her 5 year old son.

Ruby quickly switched the video to a work releated site. "What's wrong Rouge?" asked Ruby as she turned to see her son in his Rose brand Pjs. The first of Coco's CRB child's clothes.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" asked Rouge looking down.

Ruby smiled at Rouge. "Of course you can sweetie," said Ruby shutting down her laptop and putting it to the side.

As Rouge climbed into Bed with Ruby she couldn't help but smile at her little prince. Rouge would probably never know it, but he saved her. Ruby waitied until he was sleeping in peace, before grabbing her Scroll and checking her messages. Nothing major, until she looked at a message from Weiss that had an attachment to it.

"Sorry we made a Mess of your Wife, enjoy the photo sis-Yang

Opening the image Ruby sighed. Yang had a smirk on her face with her fist buried in Weiss's Pussy, whiel her face was covered in Blake's Jucies. The kicker was Weiss laying there, her tongue out of her mouth with her eyes crossed. Yang and Blake must have really done a number on her. Weiss only ever looked like that after a really heavy duty delay. Ruby didn't put it past her sister and Sister-in-law to do that to Weiss. The three of them were currently in Vacuo promoting a Launch of a new Club. Club Belladonna an Offshoot of Club Rose. It was a Strip Club that had the same Rules and Regulations as Club Rose. Honestly Ruby wasn't entirely sure if they needed it, but The Vacuo Porn/Strip Market was HUGE according to Weiss's research since they didn't have the same 'Moral' laws as Vale and were even less restrictive then Atlas.

Ruby sighed before putting down her scroll and snuggling up to her son to sleep. She still had a company to Run when she got up

0000000000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Like i said this is just to answer a qustion. Catch you guys in the next fic after i come back from my break.


End file.
